Un Reto muy Accidentado
by SophyHei
Summary: Un reto que muchos no podrán olvidar, ni perdonar. Capítulo 16 Final.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, en realidad la idea me rondaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca la plasmé. Es posible que el tema pueda ser algo trillado, pero tengo cositas nuevas en mente, que podrán darle un giro a la historia, así que aventúrense a leerla. ¡Gracias!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rumiko no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

**Un Reto muy Accidentado**

_Por Monikawaii_

**Capítulo I**

-Estoy listo- exclamó un chico de la trenza, con su usual gi blanco, bastante concentrado para empezar su meditación, antes de iniciar su entrenamiento.

-¡Bien basta de meditación, ahora a entrenar!- juntó un poco las manos y empezó con su usual entrenamiento, primero con katas muy simples, luego aumentando la dificultad, hasta que una voz muy conocida lo interrumpió.

-Hola Ranma, entrenemos juntos ¿si?-

Akane notó a su prometido un poco molesto, así que le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas, cosa que sabía desde hace tiempo que al él le gustaban. De un momento a otro se le quedó la cara de tonto.

-¿Si?- volvió a decir ella

Ranma se dio cuenta que la miraba como un bobo y como siempre para escapar, su conocida cobardía respondió por él.

-Ja, como podría yo entrenar con una chica tan torpe como tú.

-¡Qué dijiste!- de pronto le cambió la cara. –¡Ahora verás lo que soy capaz de hacer, para que no vuelvas a llamarme torpe, bobo!-

Un movimiento y nada

Una patada y nada

Un puñetazo y nada

-Ja, mira que eres torpe- se burló él

-Eres muy lenta para mí- sacó su lengua

-Y mari… ¡PUM!, un golpe en la pared del dojo interrumpió sus lindos insultos.

-¡Nihao Airen!-

El susto del golpe hizo que Akane resbalara y cayera en los brazos de su querido prometido, el cual la sujetó, llevado por el impulso.

-¿Shampoo?- la miraron confundidos.

-Oigan…-

Por supuesto que no esperaron a escuchar más y se separaron al instante, avergonzados. La chinita aprovechó y lo abrazó, apretando sus atributos contra él.

-Oh airen, ahora que "chica violenta" te soltó, ser sólo de Shampoo-

-¡A quien estás llamando chica violenta ¿eh?- exclamó furiosa

-Shampoo no ver a ninguna otra por aquí-

-¡Ya me harté de ti, chinita, mira como destrozaste mi dojo, que no tienes otra forma de entrar!- obviamente eso lo dijo para no parecer celosa.

-Creo que Akane estar celosa- le dirigió una mirada retadora –Supongo que quieres pelear-

Y Ranma, bueno él solo miraba

-Por mi está bien- exclamó la peliazul

-¿Eh?- reaccionó el muchacho –Oye Akane espera un momento, no tienes que hacer esto por mi-

-¡Y quien dice que lo hago por ti, presumido!- en parte lo hacía por él, pero también su orgullo estaba en juego, desde hace tiempo deseaba pelear con Shampoo, recordó que lo hizo aquella vez en que se tomó esa pastilla que la hacía más fuerte y así pudo ganarle, pero cuando el efecto se fue, nunca más pudo vencerla.

-¡Jojojojojojojojo!, si ambas quieren pelear por el amor de mi amado Ranma-sama, entonces me uno a la batalla- entró Kodachi con su acostumbrado leotardo verde y su listón lista para luchar.

-Ran-chan, te traje… ¿eh?- y la otra prometida del susodicho ingresó también. – Si van a luchar por mi Ran-chan entonces yo también participaré.

Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, de pronto todas se olvidaron de la batalla, y empezaron a jalar a Ranma de uno y otro brazo, -ven conmigo- decían, mientras lo trataban como piñata. Mientras Akane había desistido y se había ido a un rincón muy enojada, dándoles a todos la espalda.

-¡Por favor, ya déjenme en paaaaaaaaaaaaz!- Ranma exclamó furioso, se soltó como pudo y huyó lo más rápido posible.

-Ves lo que hiciste, amazona, todo fue tu culpa-

-Shampoo no ser responsable, toda fue culpa de loca de listón-

-Jojojojojo, lo que pasa que me tienen envidia, porque él me prefiere a mi-

-Como que a ti-

-Hablas estupideces-

Ya no se sabía quien decía qué. Era un griterío, un escándalo, a Akane se empezó a hinchársele la vena en la cabeza, hasta que estalló.

-¡Ya lárguense de mi casaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

De pronto las tres volaban por los cielos de Nerima, cortesía de Akane Tendo.

Como era posible, ya estaba harta, no sólo era que peleaban por ese chico, venían y destrozaban su casa como les daba la gana, y el estúpido de Ranma no hacía otra cosa más que mirar. Había que detener esto, debía pensar en algo.

...

-No sé por qué seguimos peleando, Ranma ni siquiera está aquí- Ukyo afirmó cansada.

-Por primera vez, chica de la pala tener razón- Shampoo, lucía sudorosa y agotada también.

-Es cierto, me voy a casa- Kodachi, dijo jadeando.

-Esperar un momento-

Ambas voltearon a ver a la amazona, que había cambiado su expresión a una de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Shampoo?-

-Creo que Shampoo estar cansada de todo, y creo que mi airen también-

La miraron dubitativas

-Proponer un reto-

-Como que un reto, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Quien gane se casará con Ranma-

-No crees que eso es algo…- Ukyo fue interrumpida por Shampoo.

-Que mi airen decidir, pero yo decir que las perdedoras retirarse y dar paso a un lado-

-¿Y crees que así obligaremos a Ran-chan a decidir?, si nunca dijo nada, parece que está de lo más contento así-

-Pues Shampoo no creerlo así, él estar distinto desde Jusenkyo- Era cierto, desde que Ranma y Akane llegaron de ese lugar, se habían vuelto más cercanos, no es que antes no lo fueran, pero había algo implícito en ellos, como que ya se habían dado cuenta lo que el otro sentía, y eso no era para nada bueno, era muy obvio. Ukyo también lo notó.

-Eso es absurdo, si él ya decidió, entonces no tenemos derecho a…-

-Claro que si. Creo que si todas pelear, todas poder dar paso a un lado y resignarse, chica violenta también.

-¿Jojojo, tu crees que esa chica ordinaria acepte tal cosa?-

-Así poder obligarla, yo retar, ser muy importantes retos para ella-

Ukyo caminaba hacia su restaurante, su rostro estaba nostálgico, ¿y qué pasaría si Akane perdiera y él aún la elige a ella? No sería justo, ¿o si? Parecía que Ranma ya tenía claros sus sentimientos, y Akane también. La cuestión de honor no cabía en este asunto, no importa si ella perdiera, igual se quedaría con él. Pero eso ya no importaba, las tres ya habían aceptado el reto.

...

Continuará.

¿Qué les pareció?, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 2. Escriban y den sus críticas constructivas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo II, espero que les guste y comenten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rumiko no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

**Un Reto muy Accidentado**

_Por Monikawaii_

**Capítulo II**

-¡Por supuesto que no, como se atreven a hacer algo así!- protestó Akane

-Ja, Shampoo saber que Akane decir eso-

-¡Y qué si soy predecible¡No acepto! Ranma no es ningún juguete para estar tratándolo de esa manera, además yo no quiero pelear por él-

-¿Sabes una cosa? Akane no tener que hacerlo por airen, pero yo saber que tu querer luchar con Shampoo desde hace tiempo, yo retarte-

La pelizaul solo le dio una mirada molesta, como iba a poder negarse a su reto, no, no podía.

-Mira Akane, además tendrás otras ventajas- interrumpió Ukyo.

-Voy a pensarlo. Pero que les conste que si acepto, no será por él, sino para vencerte a ti Shampoo-

-Me parecer bien, si aceptar reto, no poder dar marcha atrás- rió. _Así Shampoo podrá deshacerse de ti._ Pensó.

...

Toda la familia compartía la cena, el chico de la trenza notó a su prometida algo preocupada, no había comido mucho, y soltaba uno que otro suspiro, pero no quiso decir nada temiendo la reacción de su familia.

-Oye Ranma-

Toda la familia se puso en estado de alerta.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Quisiera hablar contigo-

Y como siempre, antes de que el chico pudiera contestar sus padres ya estaban encima de ellos.

-No temas mi pequeña, dile lo que sientes, no te avergüences, has de cuenta que no estamos aquí- dijo Soun tomándola del hombro y acercándola a su prometido.

-Si hijo, escúchala como un hombre, y también dile lo que sientes- y Genma lo acercaba a ella de igual manera.

-Oh que contenta estoy, mi hijo es tan varonil- sonrió Nodoka.

-¡Ya basta!, y quien dijo que yo quería hablarle sobre eso, además ni que estuviera loca para sentir algo por él-

Ese comentario ofendió al chico de sobremanera, así que respondió solo como él sabía hacer.

-¡Pues yo tampoco, ni siquiera me gusta esa marimacho violenta!- y el mazazo de siempre cayó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Idiota!- y se retiró muy molesta, aún cuando fue ella la que comenzó.

-¡Buaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!¡por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé, qué paso las cosas iban tan bien!- Soun lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Ay papá, obviamente irían bien si no hubieras intervenido- refirió Nabiki con su usual tranquilidad.

...

Akane se sentía un poco culpable por lo de la cena, de todas maneras ella había comenzado a insultarlo, aunque él correspondió de la misma forma. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles para ellos?, ¿por qué él no se quedó callado?, al final siempre terminaba insultándola.

No podía dormir, así que fue por un vaso de leche.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, sintió un ruido proveniente del dojo. Debe ser Ranma, pensó, y se dirigió allí.

El muchacho entrenaba unas katas complicadas, que recién había aprendido, siempre se preocupaba por ser el mejor, lucía cada vez más fuerte y ágil. Ella lo miraba embelesada, hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?- como siempre el enojo quedó atrás -¿por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Te gusta como entreno?- se burló viendo como su prometida se ponía muy nerviosa - ¿o acaso te gusto yo?- rió.

-¡Oye que te pasa, presumido!- y volteó su rostro para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-Entonces que quieres, interrumpes mi entrenamiento-

-Ja, sólo a ti se te ocurre entrenar a estas horas-

-¡Y eso qué! Si no tienes nada que decirme mejor vete-

-Pues sí, tenía algo importante que decirte, pero como no quieres oírlo, me voy- dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

-Espera- le ganaba la curiosidad.

Se quedaron un rato sentados sin decir nada, uno al lado del otro.

-Oye… Ranma- su voz sonaba algo insegura. Ella tenía miedo de su reacción, tal vez pensaría que ella estaba muy enamorada y por eso lo hacía, o de repente que no lo respetaba en lo absoluto; que era como ellas, que tomaban las decisiones por él, quiso desistir de decirle, pero lo mejor era consultarle, pues el también estaba metido en el problema.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeé!- la mano de Akane fue directo a su boca.

-Cállate, acaso quieres despertar a toda la familia estúpido-

-¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, qué les pasa, cómo se atreven a decidir por mi!-

-Yo sé eso idiota-

-¡¿Tú también aceptaste Akane? Dime y…

-Claro que no, no todavía. Primero quería consultarte a ti-

Ya era lo último que iba a aguantar de esas chicas, como se atrevían a coordinar un duelo sin siquiera él estar enterado, estaba más que molesto_. ¿Y Akane estaba de acuerdo?_ La voz de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Yo…quisiera luchar. Pero no por ti- aclaró –yo quiero tener un duelo con Shampoo.

¿Cómo?, estaba furioso por lo anterior, pero esto lo desconcertó completamente. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?, por supuesto que no la iba a dejar luchar contra ese trío, primero tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No acepto!¡No lucharás con ellas, lo prohíbo!- espetó

-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Por si acaso no te estoy pidiendo permiso, estaba pidiendo tu opinión porque tienes "algo" que ver con esto, pero no puedes decidir si yo quiero luchar o no! ¡Además a ti que te importa, tendrás tus ventajas secundarias por esto. ¿Acaso no quieres que esas locas te dejen en paz?

-¡No lo digo por eso!, ¡por supuesto que quiero que me dejen de acosar!-

-¡Entonces por qué reaccionas así!-

-¡Porque eres una niña torpe!, ¡¿crees que con tus habilidades podrás con ellas?, te harán polvo! ¡Dije que no y punto!-

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?, él pensaba que era torpe y débil. Y depronto comprendió. Él lo hacía por ella, se molestó por ella. De alguna forma él era su protector, siempre lo había sido. Pero no podía depender de Ranma toda la vida, ¿o si? ¿Qué pasaría si él se va para buscar su cura o lo que sea y ella se queda sola? No podía permitir que suceda lo mismo cuando se quedó esperándolo cuando se fue a China. Su mente estaba más que clara, necesitaba ser más fuerte . Contraatacó.

-¡Y qué pasará cuando no estés! ¡Yo quiero aprender a defenderme sola!-

El muchacho estaba furioso. ¿Y si la hieren?, no iba a soportarlo una vez más, fue suficiente con lo que pasó en Jusenkyo. Obviamente ellas no tratarían de matarla, pero con lo torpe que era, seguro la dañarían, especialmente Shampoo. Sabía que era una rival de cuidado, siempre andaba aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, había entrenado en su aldea desde muy pequeña, incluso tenía como mentor a Cologne. Y quién sabe qué podía hacer para conseguir sus objetivos. Además, como Akane podía pensar que él no estaría con ella, siempre había sido su guardián. Eso lo enojó mucho más aún.

-¡Niña boba! ¡Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, que no lo entiendes!- escupió las palabras con cólera y coraje, no lo pensó, sólo lo gritó. Se quedó callado esperando la respuesta, vio en ella una mirada que no supo interpretar, lo miraba entre sorprendida y ¿feliz? Y se sonrojó furiosamente, Akane seguía sin decir nada, ahora como iba a arreglarlo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, ella había tomado su mano dulcemente.

-Ranma… gracias pero… esta vez quiero pelear, por mi, por mi orgullo de mujer. Quiero dejar mi honor en alto y el del dojo Tendo también.

El chico de la trenza quiso reprocharle algo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Déjame hablar- dijo segura. -Sé que soy capaz, más de lo que tú te puedes imaginar. Verás, antes de que llegaras, yo era la más fuerte aquí, nadie podía vencerme, quiero recuperar esa fortaleza, sé que puedo. Entrenaré duro y las venceré, y… lo haré por ti también, para poder llevar este dojo junto a ti.

Su mente entró en una contradicción. Por un lado no quería que luchara contra ellas, pero por otro lado, no podía negarse, menos si ella se lo decía así_. ¿Llevar el dojo juntos? ¿Acaso Akane quería estar con él?_ Y de repente sintió empatía, él también, casi siempre luchaba por su honor de hombre y artista marcial.

-No me dejaré hacer daño, te lo prometo Ranma-

-No puedo dejarte hacer esto sola- dijo esto con duda

La peliazul tocó su mejilla y le replicó -Todo estará bien-

Eso fue lo último, ya no podía negarse más, se rindió ante ella. Retiró con delicadeza la mano de Akane y respondió.

-Con una condición. Yo estaré en la batalla contigo y si veo que estás perdiendo o estás muy herida, interferiré y no harás nada más.

-Si- no le contradijo más, sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer, además, con lo que había logrado era suficiente.

-Y una cosa más, gane quien gane, a quien yo escoja será mi decisión y no podrán hacer nada contra ello- esa frase iba más para esas tres.

-Está bien- y sonrió

...

Aunque Ranma no estaba muy convencido, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Acepto el reto Shampoo- expresó Akane

Y Shampoo le brindó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Continuará...

Bueno, mis agradecimientos a 97pupi, rubysaotome y por comentar mi fic.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

**Capítulo III**

_Por Monikawaii_

Habían quedado que el duelo sería dentro de un mes, en un lugar neutral, el dojo Ken que se encontraba fuera de Nerima. Nabiki había sido la encargada de alquilar el lugar, y por supuesto iba a cobrar una cantidad extra por las entradas que estaba ofreciendo.

Una semana después, Akane iba entrenando sola, debido a que no encontró a nadie quien pudiera ayudarla. Cologne estaba absolutamente descartada, Ranma también, no quería obligarlo, de todas formas era como forzarlo a elegirla. Pensó en Ryoga, pero no sabía donde estaba ni como ubicarlo. Se dio por vencida y decidió que entrenaría por ella misma. Inició con unas katas sencillas, aumentando poco a poco la dificultad.

-_Muy bien Akane, ya no poder dar marcha atrás_- recordó las palabras de la amazona. Se enojó.

-_Ser una chica torpe, no poder vencer a Shampoo nunca_- se enfureció más.

-_Mi airen elegirá a Shampoo y tu no poder hacer nada_- enrojeció de la cólera.

-_Solo servir para ser una chica violenta y golpear con mazo jajaja_- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!, resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a su prometido observándola divertido –jajajaja- se reía –qué niña más torpe-

-No te burles, hago lo que puedo-

Ranma se preguntaba por qué Akane no le había pedido ayuda, le parecía extraño ya que ella siempre insistió en que la entrenara, pero optó por mantener silencio.

-Hasta una niña tan boba como tu puede hacerlo mejor que eso- la vio enfurecida y decidió agregar –primero, si estás así de molesta, las cosas no te saldrán como quieres, debes relajarte y calmarte un poco-

-Ja, mira quien habla, el chico que se enoja de todo- sarcasmo había en su voz. -¡Además como piensas que voy a calmarme si vienes a molestarme!-

-Te ayudaré a entrenar- soltó sin más.

No se lo esperaba, se quedó sin palabras.

-Oyeeee Akaneee, tierra llamando a Akane- le habló haciendo muecas con sus manos.

-¿Q-qué?- salió de su sorpresa.

-Bueno si no quieres me voy-

-¡Nooo!- no quería lucir desesperada, pero lo estaba. ¿En serio Ranma la ayudaría a entrenar? ¿Había escuchado bien? -¿H-hablas en s-serio?-

-No lo repetiré- si, él lo había decidido, ayudarla era lo mejor que podía hacer, así no la dañarán. –Pero solo lo hago porque tengo algo de tiempo libre- agregó.

Akane le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Gracias-

-S-solo, no les vayas a decir a las demás-

-Si-

-B-bueno empecemos ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Akane asintió, estaba realmente feliz.

* * *

Los entrenamientos eran realmente fuertes y agotadores, parece que Ranma se estaba esforzando por mejorar a Akane. Ella por su parte se adiestraba también por su cuenta. Se levantaba cinco de la mañana, corría, se iba al dojo a practicar un momento hasta que era la hora de ir a la escuela. Al regresar, hacía sus deberes, y luego entrenaba con él hasta altas horas de la noche. Incluso empezó a quedarse dormida en clase.

Ranma nunca había visto a su prometida esforzarse de esa manera, en realidad su carácter obstinado, la hacía mejorar cada día y eso le gustaba. _Si sigues así, creo que puedes ganar_, pensó.

* * *

Shampoo no se había quedado atrás, su bisabuela era la que la entrenaba, enseñándole técnicas nuevas, el _wushu _(1) específicamente, empezando con el _taolu_, donde lo hacía sola usando diferentes tipos de armas y continuando con el estilo _sanda_, sólo de combate, tuvo que dejar en varias oportunidades un lado sus bómboris, y utilizar palos y espadas. Eso era para empezar.

-Shampoo estar molesta-

Cologne solo sonrió, luego respondió.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-

-Shampoo entrenar duro, pero técnicas ser demasiado fáciles. Así chica violenta vencerme.

La bisabuela dio un paso adelante y trajo un pequeño conejo. –Observa- le dijo.

De pronto el aura de Cologne pudo observarse, era roja carmesí, el conejo que estaba atado miró aterrorizado.

Shampoo miró la escena con asombro y una sonrisa llena de malicia surcó su rostro.

Era su última oportunidad para tener a Ranma y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Mousse, por su parte, trató de evitar e interrumpir sus prácticas, _-¿por qué mejor no te rindes?_- le había dicho -_es lógico que él la elegirá, tu los viste en Jusenkyo_- pero la amazona no quería escuchar esas palabras, no podía soportarlo, así que se enfureció, lo mojó y lo encerró para que no pudiera molestarla. Y se abocó más a lo que debía aprender.

* * *

Ukyo por su parte, dejaba a Konatsu a cargo del Uchan's cuando ella iba a entrenar, lo que no ocurría mucho, debido a que casi siempre paraba lleno y le era difícil dejarlo, además que no tenía la motivación para hacerlo, de alguna forma u otra se había resignado.

Kodachi andaba de lo más confiada, sabía que ella ganaría, tenía algunos trucos sucios bajo la manga, usaría sus trampas si así la situación lo requería, así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Además su Ranma-sama estaba loco por ella, así que igual la elegiría no importando el resultado, al menos, de eso trataba de convencerse.

* * *

Una semana antes de la competencia, la pareja de Nerima practicaba en el dojo. Habían sido interrumpidos incontables veces por sus familias, y tuvieron que pagarle buenas cantidades de dinero a Nabiki para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y no les fuera a contar a las demás.

-¡Bien Akane! Este es tu examen parcial- le dijo Ranma –intenta golpearme, cuando lo logres, estarás lista.

-Ja, por supuesto que lo haré- Akane era consciente de lo mucho que se había esforzado, además, el entrenamiento de su prometido era más eficaz de lo que parecía, se sentía más veloz y ligera, pero aún no lograba ni rozarlo.

Un golpe

Una patada

Un salto

Pero nada parecía funcionar, pero de pronto vio que el muchacho se distraía con algo, su mirada se había desviado y logró rozar su mentón, pero cuando se percató, él, él estaba mirando sus pechos.

-¡Pervertido!- de manera casual el cinturón de su gi se había soltado, dejando al descubierto la camisa blanca que llevaba adentro, por supuesto, algo escotada. El chico arqueó su espalda para evitar el golpe de su querida prometida, cayendo de espaldas, y la chica encima de él.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados, su posición era comprometedora, no quiso insultarlo y rogó porque no vinieran a interrumpir.

-Ranma-

-Akane-

Dijeron a la vez.

En un instante, ella tuvo un deseo, quería besarlo, él la había ayudado todos estos días, entrenándola, dándole ánimos, peleaban a veces, pero como siempre, se reconciliaban al momento, así era su relación, llena de altibajos. Recordaba la última vez que habían estado así, tan cerca; ese día que se habían encerrado en el armario, en el que ella lo abrazó y él correspondió, entonces iban a besarse, pero el Dou-gi de batalla y la familia entera los interrumpió.

Entonces sus labios se rozaron.

Un ruido los interrumpió.

-¡Cuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- era P-chan.

Se separaron, ambos se encontraban en diferentes esquinas del dojo. _¿Qué habían estado a punto de hacer? _Ranma se preguntó. Sus labios se habían rozado, era la primera vez que lo hacían por voluntad propia. Nunca antes la sintió tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando se besaron con esa cinta, claro, él pensó que iba a hacerlo, pero ella le dejó bien claro que no quería. Pero ahora era diferente, Akane fue la que se acercó y él solamente se dejó llevar. Y tuvieron que ser interrumpidos por ese cerdo.

La peliazul por primera vez no se alegró de ver a su querida mascota. –P-chan- le dijo sin ganas. El cerdito negro, con lágrimas en los ojos fue directamente a atacar a Ranma, quien lo lanzó de una patada hacia los cielos de Nerima, furioso.

-¡Oye, por qué hiciste eso!-

-¡Qué te pasa, tu tampoco lucías muy feliz de verlo!-

Se sonrojaron –Oye…- exclamaron.

-Ranma, Akane, es hora de la cena- Kasumi anunció.

Y se fueron con sus rostros desilusionados por la segunda interrupción.

* * *

Los días subsiguientes, Akane no se permitió ninguna distracción, no volvió a pensar en el tema de días atrás, debía concentrarse. El duelo estaba a puertas de comenzar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

A partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas pueden comenzar a cambiar. No sé por qué pero este capítulo no me termina de gustar, creo que la última escena está un poco forzada.. Ustedes que opinan. ¡Comenten!

1 El _**wushu**_, conocido también como _**wushu**_**moderno** o _**wushu **_**contemporáneo**, es a la vez un deporte de exhibición y de contacto, derivado de las artes marciales de China, el _wushu_ se compone de dos disciplinas: taolu (_rutinas_) y sanda (_combate_). Véase Wikipedia


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes sólo le pertenecen a Rumiko, y bla bla bla.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_Por Monikawaii_

Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a abrirse. Un bostezo salió de su boca. Había llegado el día del duelo.

Recordó la noche anterior y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Ella había podido propinarle un buen golpe, lo hizo, rompió sus defensas.

-…- Ranma que estaba convertido en chica lucía enojada.

-Te golpeé- estaba sorprendida.

-…- ella se sobaba su rostro.

-Lo hice-

-…- seguía sin decir una palabra

Un grito se oyó a kilómetros de distancia.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiií! ¡Lo hice, pude golpearte al fin!- Akane saltaba por todo el dojo de felicidad.

-No exageres, estaba distraído- Ranma le respondió un poco ofendido.

-Pero lo logré- acercó su rostro al de ella sonriendo. Notó un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Bah!- volteó su rostro para que la chica no pudiera verlo.

-Creo que puedes lograrlo- susurró.

-¿Eh?-

-Lo harás. Eres una niña muy fuerte y violenta, así que creo que no tendrás muchos problemas, marimacho- se burló.

-¡Qué dijiste bobo!-

-¡Adiós, niña torpe!- escapó, sacándole la lengua.

Akane dejó que se fuera, tampoco podía enojarse con él después de todo lo que había hecho, aún si era un grosero.

* * *

Nabiki había hecho una feria sobre el duelo, había invitado a un centenar de personas, todos hombres, por supuesto para conseguir su adorada ambición.

-Son 1000 yens- la hermana de la peliazul cobraba el dinero a la entrada del dojo.

-Aquí tienes- le alcanzó el dinero un muchacho joven.

-Dicen que pelearán cuatro chicas hermosas- dijo otro con un rostro lujurioso.

-Ojalá todas estén en leotardos- sonreía el otro.

-Pervertidos- los miró Ranma enojado. Estaba entrando cuando Nabiki le cerró el paso.

-Paga tu entrada-

-¡Qué te pasa Nabiki, por supuesto que no te pagaré, yo soy el premio, ¿no lo recuerdas?- gritó el chico con su característica impulsividad.

-Dime Ranma- y sonrió sarcásticamente -¿por qué ayudaste tanto a mi hermana con su entrenamiento? ¿Quieres que ella gane, no? En verdad debes estar muy enamorado de ella.

-¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! ¡lo hago por otra razón!- espetó

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?

-…-

Nabiki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No querrás que las demás se enteren, verdad cuñadito?-

-Oye, creo que Akane y yo ya te pagamos lo suficiente estos días- dijo pensando en que su cuenta había subido a niveles exorbitantes. Tendría que trabajar toda su vida para pagarle.

-Bueno, creo que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi ya están adentro- hizo el ademán de entrar al dojo.

-¡Está bien, está bien, no lo hagas!-

-Bien, son 2000 yens- aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Dijiste que eran 1000-

-Son 1000 más por la información-

Ranma le dijo que lo pusiera en su cuenta, pues se había quedado sin dinero, de todas formas no quería que las demás se enteraran, lo harían papilla, y ni que hablar de lo que le harían a ella.

* * *

Akane se encontraba dentro, había ido muy temprano para reconocer el lugar, pero se dio con la sorpresa que las tres susodichas estaban ya ahí.

-Veo que chica del mazo no dar marcha atrás-

-¡Jamás!-

Shampoo le brindó una mirada llena de malicia. _No sabes cuánto entrenar, Shampoo aprender nuevos trucos, solo para vencerte._

-Bueno, que gane la mejor- dijo Ukyo para calmar los ánimos.

-Jojojojojojo, si, por supuesto que yo ganaré, no permitiré que cualquier pobretona se case con mi Ranma-sama- y se retiró saltando con su listón.

La verdad, quien iba a hacerle caso, todas sabían que estaba loca.

Cada una se fue a su camerino, que habían sido improvisados para las luchadoras.

* * *

El dojo estaba lleno de gente, hombres en su mayoría. Se realizó un sorteo. Entre las cuatro prometidas, debían salir dos ganadoras, las cuales se disputarían la lucha final.

-¡Y el sorteo queda así!- Nabiki hablaba con un micrófono en mano, anunciando los resultados.

-Primer duelo: Kodachi, la Rosa Negra, versus Shampoo de la aldea china Joketsuzoku-

Akane entonces lucharía contra Ukyo.

* * *

-¡Akaneeeee, hijita!- su padre gritaba detrás de ella. -Te deseo suerte, se que ganaras- toda la familia había ido a presenciar el duelo.

-Debes hacerlo Akane, recuerda que el compromiso con mi hijo está en juego- anunció Genma.

-No te presiones linda, pero con el entrenamiento que te dio mi Ranma, debe bastar- Nodoka puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Si tía- le respondió Akane no muy animada. Ella quería estar sola ahora, debía meditar.

-Mucha suerte hermanita- Kasumi dijo muy alegre.

-Dejémosla sola- Ranma interrumpió. –Necesita concentrarse-

Todos comprendieron la frase del chico y se retiraron haciéndole hurras y esas cosas.

Ambos se quedaron solos con una gota de sudor cayéndoles de la frente.

-Oye…Akane-

-¿Si?-

-Yo…yo quiero desearte suerte- dijo de una sola vez, muy nervioso.

-Gracias-

Ranma carraspeó, luego dijo con seriedad.

-Akane, recuerda lo que te dije antes de que aceptaras el reto, estaré aquí observándote, e interferiré si es necesario-

-Si Ranma, ya lo sé- un dejo de tristeza apareció en su rostro, la muchacha se volteó para que su prometido no pudiera verlo. Él no lo notó.

* * *

El muchacho de la trenza se dirigía al lugar donde iba a presenciar el duelo, estaba algo inquieto y nervioso, notó la mirada de Shampoo momentos atrás, en que después de abrazarlo, le susurró unas palabras en chino que no comprendió, tuvo un mal presentimiento, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y entonces supo que ella también se había preparado. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando de pronto sintió que lo mojaron convirtiéndolo automáticamente en chica, quiso voltear pero fue detenido por un agarre en su cuello y luego un golpe en la cabeza, su vista se nubló y supo que no recordaría más.

-_Lo siento…Ranma_-

* * *

En el dojo se escuchaba los gritos de la gente. Nabiki salió a la arena.

-¡Que empiece el duelo!-

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas: Bueno, ya llegamos al punto en que la historia dará un pequeño giro. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡comenten!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a Rumiko y a nadie más

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_Por Monikawaii_

El duelo entre Kodachi y Shampoo había empezado. La amazona ya había estado preparada para todas las trampas y trucos de Kodachi. Se cuidó también de no utilizar las técnicas nuevas que había aprendido, especialmente "esa" técnica, sabía que probablemente no era necesaria aplicarla, por lo menos no para la Rosa Negra.

-Jojojojojo- empezó Kodachi atacando con su listón, el que Shampoo esquivó con facilidad, saltando muy alto. La chica vestida con un leotardo, le tiró entonces sus dos mazas, las cuales cogió con facilidad, sin embargo estas le pasaron una descarga eléctrica, que hizo que cayera al suelo. Se propuso a atacar, era ahora o nunca, así vencería a esa mujer que se le regalaba a su ya casi esposo.

-¿No deseas pelear en serio, chinita?- Shampoo agarró rápidamente sus bómboris, aún con el dolor de la descarga en sus manos, golpeó sus piernas y la mandó al suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero las piernas de la amazona se lo impidieron, entonces cogió su aro, que lo tenía escondido quien sabe donde, lo rompió en dos y salió un humo negro, con un olor pestilente, que hizo que la china se alejara, al hacerlo lanzó rápidamente sus bómboris, los cuales con la fuerza del aire, alejaron el olor. Aprovechó ese momento para romper las defensas de Kodachi, golpeándola fuertemente en el estómago, lo cual la hizo agacharse. Saltó sobre ella, asió de nuevo sus bómboris y se los lanzó por la espalda, venciéndola.

Kodachi cayó inconsciente en un momento. En realidad no era rival para la amazona, quizá en el pasado lo fue, pero ahora había mejorado demasiado, era más fuerte y más veloz.

-¿Quién decir que Shampoo no pelear en serio?- esbozó una sonrisa. –Ser muy fácil vencer a chica del listón, ahora estar fuera-

* * *

La muchacha del leotardo despertó horas después, en un estado amnésico grave, el doctor de turno ordenó que se quedara hasta que pudiera recuperarse.

* * *

-Oh, ya viene el duelo de Akane- Kasumi dijo con ansiedad.

-Si, pero dónde diablos se encuentra Ranma, ya debió estar aquí hace rato- Nodoka exclamó algo molesta

-A lo mejor se encuentra con su prometida dándole ánimos, jajaja- Genma dijo contentísimo.

-Así es, pronto seremos familia Saotome jajaja- Soun abrazó a Genma y empezaron a cantar.

-Hablo en serio- la madre del muchacho infirió –el duelo de Akane ya va a comenzar-

-No te preocupes tía Nodoka, ya vendrá- Kasumi respondió para tranquilizarla.

Pero no lo logró, algo le decía su presentimiento de madre, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

* * *

El siguiente duelo era Akane contra Ukyo. La chica del cabello largo había decidido que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, pues su honor estaba en juego. No importaba si se trataba de Akane, entendió también que si se rendía, sería una burla para su rival. Y lo que menos quería era eso. Al menos se retiraría con honor.

Akane que ya había salido a la arena miró al público, se dio cuenta que él no se encontraba, bajó su vista entristecida, luego miró a Nabiki, quien asintió con la cabeza. Cambió su mirada y observó a Ukyo, no, no podía distraerse.

Ukyo empezó atacándola con su pala de siempre, a toda velocidad, la pelizaul la esquivó fácilmente. Dio un salto y en un momento estaba dándole una patada en el estómago, lo que hizo que la pala cayera, se giró y cuando iba a golpearla en el rostro, Ukyo la esquivó a las justas agachándose. Estaba sorprendida por la velocidad usada por su contrincante, era como si…No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, Akane había vuelto por ella, tratando de darle otra patada, la muchacha del cabello largo dio un salto largo hacia atrás y empezó a lanzarte muchas miniespátulas que llegaban a su rival con mucha rapidez.

Akane pensó que no podría esquivarlas. Un recuerdo de Ranma vino a su mente

_-A veces no sólo basta ser veloz, además de eso tienes que ver con los ojos de tu corazón-_

-Ahora lo entiendo- cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el sonido que llegaba, sus brazos y manos empezaron a moverse a toda velocidad, empezaba a esquivarlas, todas eran devueltas a su contrincante. Ukyo no podía comprender como regresaban tan rápido, y empezaban a clavársele en su ropa, aprisionándola contra la pared. Akane llegó con una velocidad increíble y le atestó la última patada, haciendo que la muchacha caiga de bruces contra el suelo. No pudo volver a levantarse.

Akane había ganado. Unas lágrimas discurrieron por el rostro de Ukyo. Ella, su rival en el amor, se había superado tanto, reflexionó, _¿por qué no hizo lo mismo que Akane?, ¿por qué no se esforzó como ella?_

Era demasiado tarde.

* * *

El siguiente y último duelo sería entre Shampoo y Akane

* * *

Ranma convertido en chica acababa de despertar, miró a su alrededor, no sabía donde estaba. Era un cuarto pequeño de madera viejo y oscuro. Las maderas estaban sucias y rotas, había sólo una ventana en la parte superior, que dejaba entrar muy poca luz, al parecer todavía era de día, vio la puerta, estaba cerrada. Al parecer era una casa abandonada. No estaba herido, no sentía dolor alguno. Quiso moverse pero no pudo, sus manos y pies estaban atados a una silla.

_¿Quién le había hecho esto?, ¿y por qué?, ¿es posible que haya sido Shampoo?, ¿o tal vez, Akane…?_ Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, otra vez esa horrible sensación, que le dio cuando Shampoo lo abrazó.

Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para desatarse, lo logró. Al salir notó que no había nadie, estaba sorprendido, _¿por qué lo habrían dejado sólo?,_ era muy extraño.

Saltó por encima de las casas, estaba relativamente cerca del dojo donde se realizaba la pelea. Ese horrible presentimiento estaba presente, se hacía cada vez más fuerte. _Akane._

Al llegar, unos gritos abarrotaron el lugar. Nabiki, que lo había visto entrar, rápidamente se acercó a él, estaba agitada y preocupada.

-Ranma, Akane…-

-¡¿Qué pasa, qué sucedió con Akane?- volteó a ver donde la peliazul y su rival peleaban.

Y su mayor temor se hizo realidad…

-¡Akaneeeee!-

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno hasta aquí pude escribir. Debo decirles que las escenas de peleas me costaron horrores, pero espero que les haya gustado, y bueno den sus opiniones, así motivan a uno a seguir escribiendo XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Más vale decir que los personajes sólo le pertenecen a Rumiko.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_Por Monikawaii_

Akane y Shampoo estaban frente a frente, se habían dado el tradicional saludo antes de empezar el duelo. La muchacha de cabello corto dio una mirada hacia el público, que se encontraba en las graderías que quedaban al lado izquierdo. El dojo Ken era parecido a un coliseo, debido que ahí se afrontaban luchas profesionales.

Ranma no había regresado. _Eso es bueno_, pensó.

El último duelo había comenzado.

* * *

Akane comenzó dando un salto y tratando de llegar a la chica de cabellos púrpuras de una patada. La esquivó con facilidad, pero la peliazul más lista dio un giro llegando a atisbarle un golpe con su mano derecha directo a su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que uno de sus bómboris cayera al suelo. La amazona no pudo levantarlo, ya que su rival se acercaba de nuevo a toda velocidad para con sus puños golpear directo a su estómago, pero Shampoo se agachó evitándolo, y tratando de golpearla con el bómbori que le quedaba, por supuesto su rival fue mucho más veloz.

-_La clave para vencer a Shampoo es la velocidad, si logras ser más rápida que ella, entonces ganarás_- su prometido le había dicho días atrás. Vaya que era cierto. Las última semana, él había entrenado con ella como chica, ya que en ese estado, Ranma era mucho más veloz. Desarrolló entonces más su agilidad, destreza y rapidez.

Shampoo miraba a Akane con rabia, no era posible que ella haya podido mejorar en tan poco tiempo, y entrenando sola. _No poder ser, acaso ser posible que…_

La peliazul notando que su contrincante se distraía, la había golpeado una vez más, esta vez en su estómago. La amazona se recuperó pronto y atacó con furia a toda velocidad. Dando de patadas y saltos, que Akane evitaba con facilidad. Pudo de nuevo coger sus bómboris logrando llegar a su rival llegando hasta su rostro, tratando de abofetearla con su arma, Akane la esquivó con sus manos agarrando el bómbori, cargándola y utilizando toda su fuerza, la mandó por los aires al otro lado del dojo.

* * *

Cologne observaba el duelo con absoluta seriedad. Al parecer no había entrenado sola, había tenido un instructor. Su nieta estaba siendo vencida y apaleada por esa chiquilla. Estaba enojada y la miró furiosa, dándole a entender que fue lo que le había enseñado. Shampoo asintió.

* * *

Se levantó con dificultad, comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos, eran como un baile. Shampoo giraba, saltaba y se agachaba con delicadeza. Akane empezó a sentir una serie de golpes, primero en su cara, luego en los brazos, en las piernas, en todo el cuerpo, no lograba ver a su rival, ni de donde venían los golpes. No podía dejarse vencer, esos golpes le dolían, se concentró, empezó a sentir los sonidos provenientes del cuerpo de su contrincante, de un salto hacia arriba, se libró de la amazona.

-Tengo que vencerla ya, estoy agotada- pensó Akane.

La china se había detenido y vio a Akane bajar de donde había saltado, sin poder esquivarla recibió un golpe en su hombro que se sintieron como mil.

-_Pero eso es... el Tenshin Amaguri Ken- _Y de nuevo vio venir otro golpe, ahora en su estómago, lo sintió de igual forma.

* * *

Ahora estaba claro para Shampoo y Cologne, Akane había sido entrenada por Ranma. Eso era una traición. La amazona estaba agachada de rodillas en el suelo de dolor.

-Akane ser tramposa-

-Yo no usé ninguna trampa- respondió la peliazul.

-Ranma entrenarte ¡¿verdad?-

Akane no quiso responderle.

-¡Responder! ¡Eso ser trampa y traición!-

-¡No, no es trampa!- se defendió –Nunca quedamos en nada ¿o si Shampoo? ¡Además yo no se lo pedí, él lo hizo porque quiso! Nadie te traicionó-

La amazona no podía más con su furia, podía escuchársele gruñir y maldecir. Miró a su bisabuela. Recordó esa noche que entrenaba con ella, el momento que vio a ese conejo.

* * *

_Shampoo no salía de su asombro, esa noche en su entrenamiento_

_-Líng hún fēn bié (1)- Cologne le habló._

_-Ese conejo ¿acaso morir?-_

_La vieja negó con la cabeza. _

_-Sólo dormirá durante mucho tiempo- y luego soltó su característica risa._

_-Shampoo no poder usar eso con Akane-_

_-Yo sólo te enseñaré la técnica. Tu decidirás si quieres usarla o no. Lo único que te diré es que no pierdas de vista tu objetivo. Recuerda que tú eres la que debe casarse con Ranma, no esa chiquilla._

_Era cierto Ranma era su objetivo, debía hacer lo que sea para ganar. Y sonrió._

* * *

Shampoo no tenía pensado usar esa técnica en ella, aún cuando la aprendió, era terrorífica y peligrosa, pero ahora se encontraba muy molesta, y no lo pensó más.

Se levantó, primero debía distraer a su rival. Esbozó una sonrisa. Akane se puso en posición de defensa, sintió algo diferente, el aura de Shampoo había cambiado.

-Akane, tu no saber cómo es besar a Ranma ¿no?- su tono fue de burla.

La peliazul la observó enojada _¿Qué pretendía?_

-Sus labios, nunca tocarlos, ni siquiera rozarlos ¿verdad? Y eso que estar contigo todos los días. A mi verme poco y darme muchos besos-

-No entiendo que pretendes con decirme eso, además que te importa lo que haya o no haya hecho con él y ¡tampoco me importa lo que hayas hecho tú!-

-Pues el otro día Ranma besar a Shampoo de nuevo- la amazona la vio, lo había logrado, Akane estaba roja de ira.

-Ahora o nunca- expresó la china.

-¡Líng hún fēn bié!- gritó

Su aura empezó a agrandarse, era de color carmesí. Akane no pudo saber lo que venía, un fuerte viento recorrió el dojo entero. Las personas dentro, miraron aterrorizadas. La muchacha sintió que era elevada en el aire, la fuerza y la velocidad no le servían en estos momentos. Se sintió tan liviana como una muñeca de trapo. Esta vez no iba a poder defenderse.

* * *

-_Lo siento Ranma, pero no quería que interfirieras-_ deseó que el muchacho estuviera ahí para salvarla, pero ella lo había impedido, haciéndolo secuestrar.

-_Sé que es mi pelea, pero ahora, deseo tanto que estés aquí_- abrió sus ojos almendra, llegaban a verse un par de lágrimas, su brillo cambió, creyó que su corazón se había detenido, no podía respirar, aún se encontraba suspendida en el aire, agarrada por el aura de Shampoo; sintió un pequeño golpe y perdió el conocimiento.

Ranma había sido traído por una asustada Nabiki. No pudo hacer nada, lo vio todo, Akane era levantada en el aire, y luego bajada con lentitud por Shampoo.

-¡Akaneeeeeee!-

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:** Y terminamos de nuevo con lo mismo del capítulo anterior, pero ahora ya saben que pasó jeje. Les agradezco a quienes dejan sus comentarios, a los que leen y ponen alertas pero no dejan nadita también. El otro día recién me di cuenta que mi perfil no aceptaba comentarios anónimos, ya lo cambié, ahora sí pueden comentar. jaja. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Líng hún fēn bié_: El término significa Separar Almas. Disculpen si no está bien traducido, lo busqué en un diccionario chino. La Técnica en realidad se llama "Separación de Almas".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Creo que todo el fandom sabe que los personajes le pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_Por Monikawaii_

Ranma pidió agua caliente, toda la familia había bajado hacia donde estaban. Nodoka se la dio. La chica de cabellos cortos estaba tirada en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

– ¡Qué le hiciste a Akane! –gritó

Shampoo estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando con unos ojos perdidos el suelo.

– ¡Responde Shampoo! –dijo aún más enfurecido.

El muchacho dio un paso al frente, quiso tocar a la amazona, pero Cologne se interpuso.

– Yerno, ahora debes cumplir con tu promesa

– ¡De qué promesa me habla, yo no prometí absolutamente nada, puede preguntárselo a Shampoo si desea!

Era cierto, cuando Akane aceptó el reto, les dijo a las demás sobre las condiciones de Ranma. Al final no importaba quien ganara, él decidiría. Todas tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes.

– Si quieres que Akane despierte, entonces tendrás que casarte con mi nieta, esa es mi condición

– ¡Qué es lo que cree que hace, no involucre a Akane en esto, si usted sabe como despertarla, hágalo!

– Te lo dije, esta vez hablo en serio, Shampoo debe casarse e irse a la aldea antes de que cumpla dieciocho años, son nuestras leyes. Ven a buscarme cuando lo hayas decidido, tienes un mes, pero te advierto que la chica Tendo no despertará, sólo yo sé cómo hacer que recupere la conciencia.

– ¡Es por eso que me mandó a secuestrar!

La anciana rió fuertemente

– No, nosotras no lo hicimos, ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a Akane Tendo, que actuaba muy raro antes de las peleas? Creo que trataba de fijarse si estabas entre el público

Se distinguió un humo muy espeso, y ambas desaparecieron. Aún se podía oír la risa de Cologne.

– ¡Vuelva aquí! –quiso seguirlas, pero el grito de Soun lo detuvo.

– ¡Akaneeee! –su padre lloraba a lágrima viva.

Kasumi se encontraba asustada, miraba a su hermana con ojos perdidos.

Sintió demasiadas emociones en ese momento. Akane dormida, el matrimonio que debía consumar con la amazona, el secuestro. ¿Quién diablos había sido? Esa persona impidió que él pudiera salvarla. Miró a la mediana de las Tendo, inmediatamente lo supo por la expresión que tenía.

– Nabiki, ¿tú sabes quién me mandó a secuestrar?

Se sintió culpable, no podía evitarlo, si tan sólo Ranma hubiera estado aquí esto no estaría pasando.

Días atrás, su hermana menor la buscó en su habitación.

* * *

–_Nabiki, necesito que me hagas un favor_

_Lo que le pedía su hermana menor, no se lo esperaba._

– _Quiero que hagas secuestrar a Ranma_

– _¿Por qué Akane?¿Estás segura de querer hacer algo así? _

– _Si –dijo la pequeña Tendo con firmeza y seguridad._

– _¿Aún cuando él te está ayudando tanto? _

– _Nabiki, yo…sé por qué lo hago._

– _Está bien –respondió. No estaba segura, pero tenía la noción de que hacia lo correcto. Sabía que su hermana era fuerte y ahora que entrenaba con su prometido, se volvió más aún. Conocía su terquedad, ella quería luchar sola, sin interferencias. Y sabía que si Ranma se encontraba mirándola, iba a interponerse. De alguna forma la entendió, además si ella no la ayudaba buscaría a alguien más y no iba permitirse perder más dinero. _

_Ese día había contratado a la selección de Rugby de la escuela, los más fuertes y grandes. Le hicieron el favor de mojar a Ranma con agua fría intempestivamente y dejarlo en la inconsciencia. Luego lo llevaron hasta una casa abandonada cercana al dojo Ken. Ahí lo dejarían, cumplieron sus órdenes a cabalidad. Todo fue obra de Nabiki, con ayuda de Akane, quien le agradeció profundamente._

– _Ranma, lo lamento, pero esta es mi pelea, si tratas de interferir, pues ya no lo será. Espero que puedas perdonarme._

* * *

Nabiki le contó a Ranma lo sucedido, él la miró enfurecido primero y luego sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión de tristeza.

– ¿Sabes Nabiki? Sé que tu hermana no significa más para ti que ganancias en dinero, igual piensas tu sobre mí. No somos juguetes, ni objetos. Sabes que si yo hubiera estado aquí, esto no hubiera pasado. Estoy decepcionado.

Nabiki por primera vez no supo como responder. Las palabras de Ranma quisieron herirla y hacerla sentir culpable. Obviamente no era cierto, no estaría sintiéndose así si su hermana no le importara.

Ranma se arrodilló y miró a su prometida. Parecía dormida, tomó su pulso, estaba muy débil. También estaba decepcionado de ella. Pero no podía reclamarle nada ahora, era como si no estuviera aquí. Estaba triste, se sintió sólo.

_Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso Akane, si supieras lo importante que eres para mí._

La levantó en brazos, debía alejar esos pensamientos. Ahora tenía que buscar un doctor, alguien que supiera lo que le podría haber pasado. Tofú ya no estaba, buscaría a alguien más.

A Nodoka se le ocurrió llevarla a un curandero cerca del dojo Tendo.

* * *

Ranma con Akane en brazos y su madre, llegaron a una casa vieja, de un piso, con una ventana y una reja negra a la entrada. Tocaron un timbre que sonó como una vuvuzela. Salió un anciano, tendría más o menos la edad de Happosai, pero era alto y delgado. Sus ojos eran muy pequeños y tenía una barba blanca hasta los tobillos. Vestía una túnica de color azul eléctrico. Y en su mano izquierda cargaba un bastón. De frente colocó su mirada en la chica.

– ¡¿Qué pasó con esta niña? ¡Oh! ¡Oh! –se agarraba las mejillas, igual que la pintura "El grito" de Munch, dejando caer su báculo.

La tomó en brazos, en otras palabras, se la arrebató al muchacho y la metió dentro de la casa corriendo.

Ambos, madre e hijo confundidos entraron detrás del viejo, quien la echó en un diván, sacó un monóculo y para luego comenzar a examinarla. Iba de la cabeza, a los pies, de los pies a la cabeza a toda velocidad, Asentía con la cabeza, luego se negaba solo, hablaba consigo mismo. Si, si, repetía. Jojojo, se reía, parecía un loco en plena alucinación.

– Mamá, ¿estás segura de que este anciano sabe lo que hace?

– Supongo… –Nodoka tenía la misma cara de confusión de su hijo.

– ¡Separación de Almas! –un grito los hizo salir del estado que se encontraban.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡_Líng hún fēn bié_, Separación de Almaaaas! –aclaró gritando más fuerte aún y de paso golpeando al muchacho en la cabeza. Al parecer no le había caído bien Ranma.

– ¡¿Por qué me golpea, viejo loco?

– ¿Yo te golpeé? –el anciano miraba para otro lado silbando.

– Bueno, bueno. Explíquenos señor, que significa eso de Separación de Almas –la madre de Ranma interfirió calmando los ánimos.

– Sólo porque usted me lo pide hermosa señora, se lo expondré.

Luego prosiguió

– Es una técnica poco usada en China, de hecho, no la había visto en doscientos años. ¡Oh! ¡Oh!, ¡qué maravilla, pensé que moriría sin volverla a ver!

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjese de tonterías y díganos cómo podemos recuperar a Akane! –a Ranma se le iba acabando la paciencia, al parecer a este anciano no se le podía tratar bien.

Un nuevo golpe cayó sobre su cabeza

– ¡Oiga usted!

– Señor, continúe por favor. –interrumpió la madre del chico de la trenza.

– Pues la chica está dormida ¿No lo ven? Yo lo veo muy claramente.

– Grrr…

El viejo miró a Ranma como burlándose de él. Nodoka volvió a interferir.

– Oiga señor, no tenemos mucho tiempo, si no nos lo dice, entonces buscaremos a otro curandero.

– Soy el único aquí.

– Pues iremos a otro distrito entonces.

– Está bien, no se enoje, joven señora.

– Entonces prosiga por favor.

–Bueno, la técnica consiste en separar el alma del oponente sólo durante unos segundos, el cuerpo del ser humano no está preparado para tal manifestación, entonces se descompondrá en dos partes…

– ¿Y qué se puede hacer entonces, que le pasará a Akane? –interrumpió el chico de la trenza, algo desesperado y ansioso.

Y sintió otro golpe más, de nuevo en su cabeza.

– ¡Cállate malcriado, no he terminado de hablar!

– ¡Qué diab…–estaba terminando de perder la paciencia.

– Hijo cálmate por favor.

– Pero mamá...

– Hijo por favor, piensa en Akane –dirigió su vista hacia el anciano.

– Y usted debería comportarse como un hombre de su edad, no le da vergüenza molestar a un niño

– ¡Yo no…

– Cállate Ranma y usted continúe hablando –dijo con una seguridad y firmeza, que al anciano no le quedo otra más que continuar.

Carraspeó.

– La chica dormirá porque su alma no está completa. Ya que su alma se fragmentó en dos partes, una de ellas se quedó en su cuerpo y la otra en el cuerpo de su oponente. Mientras ambas partes no estén juntas, la muchacha no despertará. Eso es todo.

– ¿Cómo podremos hacer su alma vuelva a juntarse entonces? –la señora dijo con preocupación. Miró a su hijo, cuya expresión en su rostro había cambiado, se notaba tristeza y confusión.

Al anciano ya no le dieron ganas de bromear al mirar la cara del muchacho. Para una próxima será. Sin embargo, vio que tenía mucho potencial.

– Sólo hay una forma.

* * *

Ranma salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a su madre y a Akane. Se dirigía hacia el Nekohanten, debía encontrar a Shampoo.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:** Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Les quiero decir que de ninguna manera haré bashing contra Shampoo y Cologne, la abuela tiene una razón de actuar así, todo tiene su por qué.

Me divertí mucho haciendo a ese ancianito que odia a Ranma sin razón, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, más adelante tendrá otro tipo de protagonismo en la historia.

Les agradezco a esas chicas lindas del foro que dejan sus reviews, saben quienes son: **Romina, Jorgi, Sandy. **

Y también a** linaakane, cjs, diana** y a todos lo que leen y no dejan nada, un saludo.

Dejen sus opiniones y críticas constructivas. Eso me motiva seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

_Por Monikawaii_

– _Ranma…_

_Una voz lo llamaba desde lejos._

– _Ranma…Ranma…_

_Intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero el lugar se encontraba muy oscuro, sólo podía distinguir un pequeño árbol a su costado. La voz calló. Pasaron unos momentos, aún no podía divisar casi nada. De pronto, apareció la luna llena en un instante iluminando todo el lugar, subió su vista hacia el cielo, se encontraba muy estrellado, y alrededor suyo, podía observar un lago a pocos metros y el reflejo de la luna en él._

– _Ranma_

_Dirigió su vista donde podía oír la voz, esa voz que conocía tan bien y que le encantaba._

– _Akane, ¡despertaste! _

_Se acercó a ella, estaba contento._

_Sintió los dedos suaves de ella sobre su rostro, acariciándolo. Al principio dio un respingo, se sintió algo nervioso, pero luego pensó que estaba bien, no había nadie a kilómetros a la redonda._

– _Lo siento –susurró ella. _

_Su reflejo comenzó a desvanecerse frente a él_

– _¿Akane?, ¡no, espera!, ¿A dónde vas?, oye Akane, por qué…–no podía hacer nada, trataba de tocarla, agarrarla, pero ella desaparecía, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza._

– _¡Akane! –gritó._

Ranma abrió los ojos jadeando y sudando, se había quedado dormido. Subió la vista y la vio echada en su cama, tomó su pulso, ella continuaba durmiendo. El anciano Yota la envío a casa, pues nada podía hacer ahí, por lo menos no hasta que Cologne cediera y le diera el incienso que necesitaba.

– Akane, boba, ¿ves? te lo advertí ¿por qué dejaste que te pasara esto y me sacaste del camino? –quería reclamarle, gritarle, preguntarle la razón. Le dolía, no tenía la suficiente confianza en él.

– Así no eres tu ¿sabes? Siempre hacemos todo juntos, incluso en Jusenkyo…–ella lo había salvado, se sintió impotente porque él no pudo hacer nada por ella esta vez.

En ese momento tuvo los mismos estremecimientos que en el Monte Fénix, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, él lloraba porque pensó que la había perdido para siempre. Lo que estaba viviendo ahora, se comparaba a ese instante. Aún si despertaba, no podían seguir juntos. Esa anciana no iba a permitirlo, el día anterior en el Nekohanten se lo dejó más que claro.

* * *

– _¡Abuela!_

– _Yerno, veo que cambiaste de opinión, ¿has venido a proponerle matrimonio a mi nieta?_

– _¡Por supuesto que no!, pero quiero ver a Shampoo_

– _Mi nieta no está disponible en este instante_

_¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica?, lo estaba sacando de quicio._

_La anciana sonrió._

– _No te dejaré acercarte hasta que decidas casarte con ella_

– _Entonces se lo diré a usted. ¡Quiero que me dé el incienso para despertar a Akane!_

_Cologne soltó una carcajada_

– _Veo que ya te enteraste sobre la cura, ¿quién te lo dijo? _

– _Eso no es de su incumbencia_

– _¿Y crees que te lo daré gratis? Jajajaja, nunca pensé que fueras tan torpe._

_Ranma estaba furioso, atacó, pero la anciana fue más veloz que él y lo mandó al suelo con su báculo. De nuevo se levantó y trató de embestirla. Su segundo intento fue inútil, porque esta vez sintió su pierna derecha inmovilizada._

– _La próxima vez no seré tan suave. Si me atacas tan furiosamente jamás lograrás vencerme. Y te advierto que esta vez, no será como ese día en que te di la pastilla para que volvieras a ser un hombre. Ahora si tendrás que casarte con mi Shampoo. Regresa cuando hayas tomado tu decisión. _

_Cologne sabía que estaba siendo irracional, lo sentía por el muchacho, pero no había otra solución. El tenía que pertenecer a su tribu, era necesario. Todo esto tenía su razón de ser. Debía salvar a Shampoo._

– _Salva a la chica y sacrifícate tú –finalizó_

* * *

Hace un rato que la tomaba de la mano.

– Akane, lo lamento.

¿Por qué tenían que sucederles esas cosas a ellos? Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban más que claros. La amaba, así eran las cosas.

Pero ahora tenía que tomar la decisión de casarse con Shampoo, una de esas chicas que se autoproclamaban sus prometidas, que trataron de amarrarlo con trucos sucios, que intentaron hechizarlo y realizar cualquier cosa para estar con él. Era irónico, al fin lo había logrado y de la peor manera. La anciana sabía que Akane era su punto débil, lo hizo por eso, porque sabía que por ella sacrificaría su felicidad, que por ella iría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Sí, la había elegido a ella, aún cuando no estarían juntos, su corazón le pertenecería siempre a Akane. Era su amiga y confidente, aunque su compromiso fue hecho por sus padres, en algún momento dejó de ser una obligación. Ahora era su prometida, porque así lo deseaba.

_¿Qué pensaría ella?_

_¿Sentía lo mismo que él? _

Apretó su mano con más fuerza.

Probablemente, sí…

A pesar de que no confió en él, de alguna forma entendía lo que Akane sentía, porque él lo sentía también. Le pasaba lo mismo, no quería que ella interfiriera en sus peleas, aunque lo suyo no era tanto el orgullo, como pasó con ella, era por protegerla, para no dañarla.

Y quiso volver a repetir lo que creía, pensó en Jusenkyo. Todavía seguía siendo un cobarde porque en estos momentos, Akane no iba a escucharlo. Como sucedió ese día.

– Yo quiero decirte que...

– ¿Lo sabes verdad?

– Sabes que yo…

Nodoka ingresó a la habitación rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo.

– Ranma hijo, te tengo una noticia.

El muchacho que se había separado de su prometida en cuestión de milisegundos, con un prominente sonrojo le respondió.

– ¿Q-qué pa-pasa mamá?

– Verás, ahora buscando entre mi kimono, encontré un pequeño pergamino, el anciano de ayer lo colocó ahí, míralo.

Se lo dio.

– ¿Qué es esto?

En el pergamino se podía ver el dibujo de un hombre, sobre su cabeza habían unas espirales y dos flechas, cada una señalando cada sien. Los ojos estaban remarcados, y en el resto del cuerpo se apreciaban flechas curvilíneas que bajaban y luego se dirigían hacia la cabeza.

– Ese anciano, iré a verlo.

Nodoka asintió

– Cuida a Akane

– Por supuesto hijo

La madre de Ranma se quedó pensando por las palabras que el anciano Yota le había dicho hace dos días, cuando llevaron a Akane.

–_No me digas que fue esa anciana_

–_¿Eh?_

–_Cologne…_

No le dieron mayor importancia, pero al parecer conocía a la bisabuela de Shampoo.

– Espero que pueda ayudarlo –pensó.

* * *

Shampoo se encontraba en su habitación, estos últimos días había permanecido oscura, las persianas estaban cerradas y todo se encontraba en un completo desorden. Tampoco quería salir a comer, su cabello estaba opaco y unas ojeras llamaban la atención en su rostro. Tampoco quiso salir a atender su negocio.

Cologne se encontraba preocupada.

– Abuela, dime por qué –su voz sonaba totalmente apática.

– Que sucede Shampoo

– ¿Por qué Ranma no venir a casarse conmigo?

– No te preocupes, él vendr…

– Akane estar durmiendo y él poder despertarla, ¿por qué no venir? –levantó un poco la voz.

– Mira Shamp…

– Yo saber, abuela. Él preferir luchar antes de casarse con Shampoo

– Escucha querida –la cogió de los hombros.

– Tarde o temprano Ranma tendrá que venir y de todas maneras se casará contigo, te lo puedo asegurar. No te desesperes.

La amazona solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cologne sabía que su biznieta tenía razón, pero no podía hacer nada, eran sus leyes. Ese engaño a su tribu que concretaron un día, era la que ahora estaba en contra de ella. Tenía que salvarla, no importaba cómo.

Y notó algo más, algo de Akane había en ella, algo de su dolor, algo de su inocencia, algo de su dulzura y ese brillo en sus ojos, definitivamente no eran de Shampoo.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Cologne salió, no encontró a nadie pero vio una nota.

_Abuela, la veré dentro de una semana en el monte Kokuri. Si gano me dará el incienso para Akane._

_Ranma_

– Pero que testarudo que es ese muchacho.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas: **Gracias por leer y dar sus opiniones. Traté de mostrar mucho los sentimientos de Ranma hacia Akane, espero que hayan quedado lo suficientemente claros. Y todavía no terminen de maldecir a Shampoo y Cologne, tienen sus razones jajaja.

Un saludo enorme, del porte del infinito a quienes dejaron sus reviews tan lindos.

Jorgi, cjs, EiikaaSaotome, Sandy, Hakudoshigle, Romi y Linaakane.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben lo que viene aquí

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

_**Por Monikawaii**_

Cologne había regresado a China hacía dos meses, ya que había sido llamada por los miembros de la administración de la aldea. Eran cinco las mujeres que se encontraban a cargo. Se preguntó cuál era ese asunto de carácter urgente que debían tratar con ella.

Apenas llegó, pudo observar las miradas curiosas de las mujeres, muchas susurraban en los oídos de otras, la veían con gestos de enemistad. Y no fue hasta cuando entró a ese gran recinto que se enteró.

La hicieron tomar asiento en un banquillo en medio de las cinco ancianas, que se encontraban sentadas en círculo, rodeándola. Parecía que estaba siendo acusada por algo. Ella lo sabía, no en vano estuvo en el cargo casi treinta años. Lo que no se imaginó es la razón de ello.

– Tú y tu nieta deberán cumplir con su castigo – habló una señora del mismo tamaño pero mucho más vieja que Cologne, llevaba una túnica azul y unos aretes muy grandes en forma de diamante.

– Y eso por qué – respondió Cologne

– No te hagas la tonta Cologne, jamás lo pensé de ti, tu que estuviste a cargo casi treinta años de la administración de la aldea Joketsuzoku.

– Engañarnos de esa manera no era tu estilo – replicó otra de las ancianas.

– No entiendo a qué se refieren

– Sabemos que tu nieta Shampoo nunca se casó con ese muchacho del que habló hasta en los diarios. ¡Toda fue una farsa creada por ti y tu nieta!

– Cuando enviamos a Pink y Link todavía éramos unas ilusas, y creímos que Shampoo estaba felizmente casada, pero ahora sabemos que toda es una mentira y que ese chico Ranma está casado con otra jovencita.

No tenía idea de cómo se habían enterado, aunque tenía conocimiento de que la aldea tenía las mejores artistas en espionaje. Sus esfuerzos para engañarlas fueron en vano. Ya no iba a poder proteger a su nieta, la única que tenía.

– Ahora tendrá que sufrir la humillación de las otras mujeres y morir por su honor

_"Morir por su honor". _Su más grande temor se hizo realidad

– Y no sólo ella, tu también Cologne

En ese momento, pensó que su vida no era importante, pero la de su nieta sí. No iba a permitirlo, pero conocía sus leyes y las consecuencias del no cumplimiento de estas. Entonces debía hacer lago, quizás si Shampoo se casara con él en frente de ellas, todavía podrían perdonarle la vida, por lo menos a ella.

– Parece que sus espías no averiguaron del todo bien – Cologne respondió. Era una apuesta.

– Ese jovencito Ranma no está casado aún.

– No hay forma de que te creamos ahora.

– Pues lo que digo es cierto, no hay ningún papel firmado por mi yerno Ranma y su prometida Akane, es sólo un compromiso hecho por sus padres, el cual es muy fácil de romper. No hay ningún papel que los una, sólo un compromiso verbal.

– Igual que el chico y tu nieta

– Es distinto – y apostó su última carta

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque el compromiso de las amazonas no es sólo verbal, es un compromiso de sangre que va de generación en generación y que es ley necesaria para sobrevivir. Por lo tanto debe cumplirse.

– Ja ¿y nos vas a decir que el muchacho entonces ama a tu nieta?

– Ya saben que los hombres de las amazonas no necesitan estar enamorados de nosotras. Lo único que interesa es que sean fuertes para mejorar nuestros genes.

Una de las ancianas rió estruendosamente.

– ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

– Lo traeré aquí para que se case con mi nieta Shampoo, en frente de ustedes y de todos los ojos de las amazonas que habitan la aldea. Si yo hago eso, entonces la perdonarán.

– ¿Y si no lo haces Cologne?

– Cumpliré mi castigo

Otra de ellas rió

– Y no te olvides del castigo de tu nieta – volvió a reír, esta vez sarcásticamente.

– Así será, es mi palabra de amazona.

Por deshonrar las promesas de las mujeres de la aldea el castigo era ese: morir. La ceremonia se hacía públicamente ante las miradas de todas, luego se le daba un brebaje a la mujer en cuestión y después su vida se iba con ese veneno. No podía permitir que su nieta muera, así sea por la fuerza, la casaría con Ranma.

Por eso le enseñó la técnica

Por eso convenció a Shampoo de usarla con su única rival

Y habló con ella antes del duelo. Toda esa pelea entre las cuatro había sido sólo una pantalla que utilizó, para que nadie supiera de sus intenciones. Porque sabía que la muchacha Tendo se esforzaría y pelearía con Shampoo. Y al final, su nieta usó la técnica que le había enseñado.

Lo sentía por Akane, ella todavía estaba dormida, pero podía despertar. Y utilizarla, era la única forma de obligarlo. Akane era joven y hermosa, podía superar la pérdida del ser amado y encontrar a alguien más.

Y también lo sentía por Ranma, al atarlo a alguien a quien no amaba. Pero no había otra manera. Su nieta no debía morir.

* * *

Ranma se había ido a las montañas con el anciano para entrenar. Le costó mucho dejar a Akane, pero sabía que se quedaba en buenas manos. Su madre y sus hermanas la cuidarían bien.

La bisabuela de Shampoo no le había dado su visto bueno, tampoco le había dicho sí a su duelo, pero no importaba, haría lo que fuera para que Akane despertara y también para estar con ella y evadir su matrimonio con Shampoo. Aún si la anciana no quería luchar con él, era lo último que le quedaba y sabía hacer, pelear.

Soportaría todo por Akane.

Llevaba dos días con él y era un tremendo suplicio su entrenamiento con el señor ese, sus actitudes eran las de un esquizofrénico sin medicación. De pronto gritaba durante las noches, hablaba sólo, se reía sólo, escuchaba ruidos que no existían.

Siéntate bien

Duerme

Medita

Salta

Haz la comida

Todo era una orden seguida de un golpe en la cabeza.

– Bien, bien, estuvo delicioso. Ahora necesito un masaje en la espalda

– Oiga – un aura azul rodeaba al muchacho, que ya no podía soportar un día más con él.

No durmió nada y unas grandes ojeras surcaban su rostro. Estaba tratando de descansar después de haber cumplido todas las órdenes del viejo. Acababa de echarse en su bolsa de dormir, cuando sintió unos brazos por detrás que lo rodeaban. Quiso soltarse, pero no podía, ni su fuerza ni nada se igualaba a la del viejo. Parecía que lo había hechizado.

– Cologne – susurró

Y lo apretó aún más fuerte.

No podía ni respirar, gritó, trató de golpearlo, pataleó, todo fue en vano, no pudo deshacerse del abrazo del viejo y pasó la noche en vela.

Cuando el anciano despertó, le dio un tremendo golpe que lo sacó de la carpa.

Encima de que no lo había dejado dormir, todavía se atrevía a golpearlo.

Ranma se enfureció y lo llenó de chichones.

– ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Me voy!

Ya vería como vencería a la bisabuela de Shampoo después.

– Es una lástima que te vayas muchachito

– ¡No me importa lo que diga! ¡Ya aguanté suficiente!

– Pues viste el pergamino ¿verdad?

– ¡Y eso qué!

– Que te olvidas que yo se lo di a tu madre. Tienes potencial niño. Eres fuerte y decidido. Y harías cualquier cosa por esa chica. ¿Crees que podrías vencer a Cologne sólo con tu fuerza bruta?

– Ya la vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo – Por una vez obvió el comentario del viejo sobre Akane.

– La técnica que voy a enseñarte no sólo requiere de fuerza física

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– Si te quedas te enseñaré

Y así fue como lo convenció. Entonces se dio la vuelta y dijo.

– Enséñeme entonces

El anciano Yota se había estado burlando de él por dos días. Pensó entonces que fue suficiente, en realidad quería ayudarlo. Como no pudo tener hijos, debía dejar una herencia, un legado, y quien mejor que este chico. Le recordaba a su juventud en China, y cómo había conocido a Cologne. Quería vengarse de ella por haberlo rechazado una vez.

– Intenta atacarme – lo provocó

– Por supuesto que lo haré

Resultó que el viejo era demasiado rápido. Cuando intentaba golpearlo, una fuerza invisible lo hacía retroceder. Y luego sentía un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico, era como si lo sintiera en el alma y no en el cuerpo. Era más como un ataque psicológico.

De nuevo intentó atacarlo, pensó en realizar el _Hyrun Shoten Ha_. Apenas se quiso acercar, no pudo moverse, el viejo lo miraba a los ojos, no podía controlar sus movimientos, se sentía como una marioneta controlada por él. Parecía que utilizaba la telepatía. Cayó al suelo, totalmente agotado.

– Te lo dije esta mañana. Tu ya tienes la fuerza física, incluso sabes ataques buenos que te hicieron vencedor en el pasado. Pero para vencer a la anciana, necesitas más que eso.

Ranma solo lo miraba tomando atención a cada una de sus palabras.

– Debes usar tu fuerza interna, la psicológica, la de la mente y del control.

* * *

Mouse observaba a Shampoo preocupado. No había salido de su habitación desde que Akane durmió. De alguna forma lucía diferente. A veces simplemente parecía una muñeca sin control. Se quedaba mirando la ventana con los ojos perdidos.

En varias ocasiones le pareció estar mirando a otra muchacha, a Akane Tendo, cuando estaba tranquila sin moverse. Se frotaba los ojos, incluso culpó a su ceguera y de nuevo aparecía Shampoo frente a él.

– Shampoo – la llamó un día

– Mousse que hacer aquí, vete – exclamó con una voz totalmente apática.

El chico pato pensó en jugar su última carta. Ya varias veces lo había echado de la habitación, pero esta vez en realidad quería hacerla entrar en razón.

– Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Ranma…

– Shampoo no saber que hacer

No se esperó una respuesta así por parte de ella.

– Dale la cura

– ¡Mousse ser un tonto! ¡Shampoo no poder hacer algo así! ¡Shampoo odiar a Mousse!

No, no podía. Incluso había venido la madre de Ranma. Cologne no la dejó verla, pero aún así pudo escucharla diciendo que no aprobaría el matrimonio de su hijo con ella. A pesar de eso, no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

– Yo se algo que tu no, Shampoo – Mousse llamó así su atención.

Una fuerza interna se apoderó de ella.

* * *

Nadie sabía que le esperaba a Akane, en el dojo todos estaban preocupados. Su padre había dejado de llorar, pero en vez de eso apareció un manto de tristeza en su rostro. En ocasiones parecía que la muchacha dejaba de respirar. Kasumi la acariciaba en esos instantes y de nuevo la volvía a sentir. Nabiki hacía lo mismo.

Esa noche, todos habían bajado a cenar. Akane seguía dormida. Alguien entró por la ventana. Sacó un pequeño frasco, de una bolsa tomó unas hierbas y un cuchillo. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a correr…

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Este capítulo me salió muy largo y fue un poco tedioso de hacerlo, pero debía ir todo aquí. Y bien, ¿estaba justificado el comportamiento de la anciana o no?

Gracias por todos sus reviews, como siempre LINAAKANE, Romi, EiikaaSaotome, Dianaduma, Jorgi, cjs y Sandy.

Sus opiniones son importantes para continuar escribiendo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_Por Monikawaii_

Mousse lucía preocupado, Shampoo estuvo actuando extraño por unos momentos, ni siquiera lo había golpeado cuando lo sacó de la habitación, y ahora había desaparecido.

– _Creo que no debí decirle lo de la abuela_

Hace unos días había recibido una carta de su madre, quien se encontraba en China, se había tardado en leerla, ya que siempre se encargaba de recordarle si ya se había casado con Shampoo, por lo que no tenía muchas ganas de abrirla siquiera. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con la sorpresa de que en la aldea, tenían planeada una ejecución hacia Shampoo y Cologne. Un castigo por mentira y falsedad, por haber engañado a la aldea entera publicando un casamiento que nunca tuvo lugar entre Shampoo y Ranma.

Entonces comprendió por qué la abuela había hecho eso con Akane, debido a que esa era la forma de obligar a Ranma para que se case con su nieta. Al principio, dudó en decirle a Shampoo, no sabía cómo le diría la verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aún cuando su corazón le decía una cosa y su cabeza otra. Peleó contra él mismo, pues no quería que se casara con ese idiota de la trenza, sin embargo tampoco deseaba ver morir a Shampoo.

Tal vez si Akane despertara, él podría ayudarlas de otra forma, sin tener que casarse con su amada. Entonces lo decidió, se lo diría a su amazona. Recordó lo de hace unos momentos, antes de que ella escapara.

– Yo sé algo que tú no Shampoo –su cara se ensombreció

– Mousse, ¿qué pasar? –su rostro seguía con rastros de lágrimas en ella

– Ten esto, lee la carta de mi madre

Shampoo apretaba en papel entre sus manos mientras leía el escrito en chino. Ira, rabia, cólera, esos sentimientos invadieron su mente. Apretó sus dientes. Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro.

– ¿Ser esto verdad?

Él sólo asintió

– Mi abuela…

– Shampoo –la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

– Tu sabrás hacer lo correcto, porque eres la mujer a quien amo. ¿En realidad deseas obligarlo a casarse? ¿No crees que quizás, él pueda ayudarnos de otra forma?

Shampoo entonces tomó su decisión. Su bisabuela había llegado tan lejos por ella. Esto ya no era una broma, su engaño en los periódicos había tenido consecuencias graves, había ido más allá y su bisabuela estaba pagando las consecuencias. ¿Y su orgullo de amazona? Estaba llevando a Cologne a la desgracia, mientras usaba a Ranma como carnada para evitar su muerte. Él no sabía nada, pero su razón le decía que ni siquiera por eso se casaría con ella.

_¿Pero por qué pensaba en esas cosas?_

_¿Sería que estaba cambiando?_

En otro momento habría chantajeado a Ranma o le habría dado una pócima y punto, entonces lograría casarse con él. Pero esta vez, sentía un peso en sus entrañas, algo dentro de su corazón que la impulsaba a hacer algo en contra de sus deseos. Se miró al espejo, seguía siendo Shampoo, pero su expresión no era la de ella. No podía explicarlo. Su orgullo se estaba yendo por la borda, y eso era lo más importante como mujer.

_¿Tal vez el alma de Akane estaba influyendo en ella? _

– Mousse, Shampoo querer estar sola

– No te dejaré

En ese instante vio como el aura de la amazona cambiaba, sus ojos mostraron un brillo distinto. No se dio cuenta cuando lo mojó, y lo sacó cálidamente de la habitación. Sus brazos se sintieron diferentes.

Sólo le tomó unos minutos ir a buscar agua caliente, pero al regresar Shampoo se había ido. Salió en dirección al dojo Tendo. Sabía lo de la cura, y lo que se necesitaba para despertar a Akane y se preocupó.

* * *

Ranma volvía a Nerima de su entrenamiento agotador con el anciano loco a cuestas. Un momento antes de partir, el viejo había vuelto a usar otra de sus tretas para conseguir que el muchacho lo tomara en brazos.

– ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Me siento maaaaal!

– ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

– ¡Mi lumbago, mi lumbago! –gritaba y lloraba

Ranma, que estaba convertido en chica, no le creía una sola palabra, lo veía con una gota muy grande en la frente.

Le cayó un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

– ¡Ya le he dicho que no vuelva a hacer eso, anciano loco!

– ¡Malcriado!

– Respira…respira… –la ahora muchacha intentaba calmarse.

Lo logró. No le quedaba de otra, lo había ayudado muchísimo.

– Venga, lo llevaré en mi espalda

El anciano le dio una mirada bastante curiosa. Le tocó la cara, se acercó a él, Ranma empezó a sentirse incómodo, pero el viejo lo seguía mirando y se seguía acercando. Puso su mano en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos...

A lo lejos, se pudieron observar una manada de aves volando.

El viejo Yota lleno de chichones y con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla iba agarrado en la espalda del ahora, chico de la trenza.

– No te entiendo, no te entiendo, en verdad eres un malcriado, no sabes respetar a tus mayores

– ¡Qué cosa es lo que no entiende!

– Yo sólo quería ver si tenías fiebre

– ¡Y por eso tenía que acercarse tanto, además cerró los ojos!

– Es que te veías tan linda…tan parecida a Cologne en su juventud –se agarró su propia mejilla y se sonrojó.

– ¡En qué me voy a parecer yo a esa anciana decrépita!

– Eres un muchacho extraño, tu maldición no te ayuda ni siquiera a ser más amable

– ¡Ya basta, lo dejaré aquí!

Pero el anciano ya se había pegado como una lapa a él. Ranma le dolía saber que no podía contra él, así que siguió caminando cargándolo.

– Si sigues así no podrás conquistar a esa niña que tanto te gusta

– ¡Qué! ¿¡Qué dijo! –Ranma se puso visiblemente nervioso

El viejo sonrió, aprovecharía para burlarse de él de nuevo.

– Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta. Recuerda que pasé algunas noches junto a ti, a veces despiertas gritando ¡Akane! ¡Akanita! ¡Mi amor!

– ¡Miente! ¡No es verdad!

Ranma trataba de recordar desesperado, por supuesto que no había gritado eso. No eran las palabras que él solía utilizar.

– Y también gritaste ¡Marimachooooo! –el anciano se agarró las mejillas para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Y esa si era una palabra que él utilizaba para referirse a ella.

Era cierto, varias veces se había despertado en las noches por las extrañas pesadillas que sufría desde que Akane se quedó dormida.

En una de ellas, Akane se encontraba muy lejos de él, trataba de alcanzarla y llegar a ella. Pero era una tarea casi imposible. Veía como se alejaba más y más. Gritaba su nombre, ella decía que lo lamentaba. Y ahí despertaba.

En otra, Akane se acercaba mucho a él, sentía sus manos suaves recorriendo todo su rostro. Y lo besaba por primera vez. Era extremadamente placentero, y al querer corresponderle, sentía una fuerte presión en sus mejillas. Entonces se separaba de ella, pero ya no era Akane, sino Shampoo, convertida en una especie de gelatina pegajosa, lo atraía hacia él y no se podía soltar. Gritaba el nombre de Akane, pero ella se encontraba muy lejos, y una vez más, no podía alcanzarla. Y despertaba.

– …sueñas con ella?

– ¿Eh? ¿qué dijo?

– ¿Dije si soñabas con la muchacha?

– Eso a usted que le importa

– Es ella –afirmó con seguridad.

– ¿Qué…dijo?

_¿Cómo que era ella? ¿Acaso Akane se le presentaba en sueños? ¿Eso estaba bien?_

– Es uno de los efectos secundarios, su alma se desdobla, se va de su cuerpo por unos instantes.

Ranma giró su cuello para mirar al anciano que hablaba con total normalidad. El viejo notó su expresión llena de preocupación.

– No te preocupes, en algunas personas es normal. Muchos incluso lo practican conscientemente.

– ¡Cómo puede decir eso! ¡No es normal! ¡Es como si ella estuviera…! –se detuvo antes de culminar su frase. Soltó al anciano

– Mira muchacho. Lo importante es que ella logre regresar a su cuerpo.

Quiso verla en ese instante. Quería correr hasta el dojo Tendo, a su habitación, para mirarla y ver que estaba bien.

– Tu novia está bien –lo dijo fuerte y claro. Pero luego murmuró – Por lo menos hasta ayer

– Mira –y sacó una bola de cristal, a saber de dónde y se la mostró. Una imagen comenzó a emerger y pudo verla. Akane estaba aún dormida en su habitación. Kasumi estaba con ella en esos momentos, acariciándole el rostro. La sábana que la cubría se movía al compás de su respiración.

Odió a Shampoo en ese momento, nunca, a pesar de todo lo que hizo con él, tuvo ese sentimiento hacia ella. Incluso había pensado por unas veces, que se sentía atraído hacia ella. Era hermosa, sabía cocinar, lo abrazaba, lo seducía, le gustaba sentirse amado por ella. Claro que poco a poco ese sentimiento se fue desvaneciendo, mientras encontraba a su prometida, la oficial, más atractiva, más virtuosa, más leal. Las tretas que la amazona utilizaba, lo ayudaron a no sentirse nunca más confundido. No lo respetaba, ni a él ni a sus sentimientos. De alguna forma él era un poco culpable de la situación, pues hasta ahora no había aclarado nada. Pero a pesar de eso, era notorio hacia a quien iba su corazón.

_¿Cómo es que esa mujer no podía notarlo? _No quería estar con ella, mucho menos casarse. Lo habría hecho en el momento que durmió a Akane. Por eso buscó otras soluciones, y ahora estaba ahí en ese bosque, con ese anciano, entrenando. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para despertar a Akane y evitar su matrimonio con Shampoo.

En esos momentos, sintió que su rabia y su ira iban en aumento, hacia Shampoo y hacia Cologne. Y pensó que no podría perdonarlas por lo que le habían hecho.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte presión en su espalda. Eran los dedos del anciano.

– ¡Qué es lo que quiere!

– Jovencito, mira…

Al girar su cabeza, se sorprendió por quien estaba frente a él. Sus ojos se negaban a creerlo…

* * *

**Notas:** Hagan sus apuestas, quien creen que llegó a ver Ranma jajaja.

Una vez más agradezco a quienes dejan sus reviews: Ele, Romi, Jorgi. Dianaduma, cjs, Eiikaa Saotome, Sweet-Gwendoline8 y LINAAKANE. Me hacen feliz y me animan a continuar.

¡Saluditos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko, los uso sin fines de lucro para mi historia

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_Por Monikawaii_

Ranma acababa de girar su cuello, para mirar a la persona que había señalado el anciano. La luz de la luna le daba la iluminación que necesitaba para ver.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

_¿Cómo era posible?_

Se frotó los ojos en signo de incredulidad.

Sí, era ella

– ¿A-Akane? –susurró muy despacio, sus facciones estaban llenas de sorpresa.

– ¡¿Akane?

¿Era realmente ella? ¿O era una alucinación? ¿Acaso el viejo loco le había contagiado la esquizofrenia? ¿Se podía contagiar la locura?

Volteó a ver al viejo que estaba tan sorprendido como él. Lo agarró fuertemente de la túnica y comenzó a zarandearlo.

–Anciano loco, ¡dígame! ¡¿Usted está mirando lo mismo que yo?

–Oye muchachito…

–Ranma –lo llamó la chica

– ¡Me contagió ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Ranma –volvió a repetir

– ¡Explíqueme! ¡¿Por qué estamos teniendo el mismo lucinamiento?

– ¿lucinamiento?, ¿qué significa esa palabra?

–Eso pues de lo que siempre habla

– ¿Acaso tratas de decir alucinación?, es alucinación, muchacho tonto, jo jo jo

El anciano moría de risa.

– ¡De qué se r…

– ¡Rrrrranmaaaa!

Sintió sobre su cabeza el mazo más grande de todos.

Ese golpe le dolió. Entonces era verdad, no era un lucina… eso que dijo el anciano. Era Akane. Estaba ahí parada, mirándolo enojada, tenía su mochila en la espalda, lucía cansada, porque lo había ido a buscar.

_Esa tonta, había despertado._

_En realidad era muy fuerte_

Y sintió un gran alivio en su corazón…

– ¿Akane?

–Hola –sonrió ella

– ¿E-eres tu? ¿realmente er…?

–Claro que soy yo idiota

Aún lo veía incrédulo. Pensó que tal vez era mejor hacerlo enojar.

–Pero yo, el viejo, la bola…eso, me mostró…

– ¡Ya basta!

– ¿Q-qué?

– ¿Quién pensabas que era, eh? ¿Shampoo? ¡Pues claro que soy yo, Akane, ¿entiendes?

No cabía en su asombro. Lo estaba gritando

–Oye ¡bobo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Ranma!

– ¿C-cómo?

Y empezó a reaccionar

– ¿Me escuchaste, ahora sí?

– ¡C-cómo te atreves! ¡Niña boba! ¡Y todavía me insultas!

Akane se detuvo al ver su reacción. Aún estaba enojado. En verdad, ella no sabía si él le perdonaría lo que había hecho. Siguió escuchándolo sin rechistar…todavía.

– ¡Cómo pudiste dejar que te hicieran algo así! ¡Y cómo te atreviste hacerme secuestrar! –quería reclamarle, decirle todo lo que no pudo mientras ella dormía.

Ella aún continuaba observándolo. No quería decir nada aún. Porque cuando estaba dormida, su alma se había ido muchas veces, pero también pudo verlo y escucharlo. Él estaba a su lado, la tomaba de la mano y su expresión se llenaba de tristeza y tal vez de decepción.

– ¡Fuiste tan terca!

–Lo sé…

– ¡Te dije que no podrías contra ellas, especialmente contra Shampoo! ¡Sabías que era más fuerte que tu y aún así te empecinaste en luchar con ella, con lo débil que eres! –Ranma sabía que no era cierto lo que decía, pero estaba muy molesto y esa era la única manera de hacerla enojar.

Y lo logró.

Ah, eso si que no iba a permitirlo. Ella no era ninguna débil. De hecho habría podido vencer a Shampoo si ella no hubiera usado ese truco tan sucio.

– ¡No me digas eso Ranma! ¡Tú lo sabes bien, si no hubiera sido por ese tru..

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Sabías a lo que te enfrentabas y me traicionaste!

– ¡Crees que hice algo tan bajo! ¡No fue así y tú lo sabes! ¡Deberías comprenderme mejor que nadie!

– ¡Pues no puedo comprender la estupidez que cometiste!

– ¡¿Acaso no piensas perdonarme? ¡te pedí disculpas muchas veces!

– ¡No recuerdo que hayas hecho eso!

El anciano pronto detuvo la pelea. Se puso en medio de los dos, quienes casi chocaban sus narices y miró a Akane, muy, muy de cerca

– ¿Q-qué, qué le pasa? –se sintió muy incómoda por la cercanía del viejo.

–Tu eres esa jovencita ¿verdad?

– ¿Y usted quién es?

Y otra vez comenzó con su manera tan peculiar de examinarla. La tomo del mentón y la hizo girar el cuello, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Luego la asió con las dos manos en la cabeza, y ahora fue de arriba hacia abajo. La volvió a observar muy de cerca. Y la siguió mirando todavía muy de cerca.

–Qué muchacha tan bella…

Ranma le dio un golpe.

– ¡Qué cree que está haciendo, viejo loco!

El anciano Yota lo vio enojado sobándose el chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza. Luego se giró hacia Akane.

–Ranma, ¿quién es este anciano loco?

–Te lo explicaré luego, sólo te diré que puedes confiar en él…supongo

Akane frunció el ceño.

– ¿Supongo?

– ¡Hazme caso por una vez! –levantó la voz

– ¡Oye q..

– ¿Quién te hizo despertar, niña?

La muchacha lo observó con desconfianza

–Yo también quiero saberlo –le dijo el chico de la trenza sin mirarla.

–Fue Shampoo

* * *

La noche anterior, Shampoo había ingresado por la ventana a la habitación de Akane, mientras todos cenaban.

Como una posesa, había llevado varias hierbas, un incienso y un cuchillo. Y realizó ese ritual, su sangre era necesaria para despertarla. Colocó las hierbas en un frasco y encendió una pequeña estufa, las hizo hervir, luego encendió ese incienso de olor tan peculiar y sacó el cuchillo y se lo llevó a su dedo índice y lo clavó. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a correr, rápidamente dejó caer su sangre dentro del frasco.

Lo hizo a toda velocidad, volvió a hervirlo, esta vez con su sangre. Sacó un pomo más pequeño de su bolso, que tenía una pequeña boquilla y puso el líquido de color azul dentro. Y se lo dio de beber a Akane.

En ese instante ambas abrieron los ojos. Sus cuerpos se tensaron y líneas de color blanco comenzaron a salir. Cerraron sus ojos de dolor, destilaban lágrimas. Pronto el dolor cesó, y despertaron.

Shampoo abrió los ojos y no tuvo más ese sentimiento opresor que la dominaba. Estaba libre del alma tan grande de Akane.

La muchacha de cabellos cortos se levantó. Le sorprendió ver a su rival ahí, sin embargo no percibió ningún aura de batalla. La amazona la miraba con tristeza.

– ¿Shampoo?

–Akane ganar…

– ¿Qué?

–Shampoo no sentirse como ella misma, pero salvar a Akane porque querer –la amazona evitó la mirada de la muchacha–. Shampoo reconocer su derrota

Akane la observó confundida

La amazona no quería reconocerlo, pero parte de esa decisión, fue tomada gracias a Akane, porque no podía soportar el peso que llevaba dentro, que de alguna forma la obligó a despertarla. Se había sentido rara estos días, porque parte del alma de esa muchacha había tomado posesión de ella. En verdad era una chica fuerte, terca y decidida. Por eso su airen la había elegido.

_Por eso Ranma la amaba…_

Entonces se creyó invadida por un sentimiento lleno de melancolía. Nunca antes lo había aceptado así. Ni siquiera el día de la boda de Ranma con Akane, por eso se apareció y trató de evitarla. Pero ahora era diferente, aún cuando él estaba siendo obligado a casarse con ella, no lo hizo, ni siquiera porque Akane sería salvada. Por eso había una gran diferencia entre ellas. Porque el día de la boda con la muchacha de cabellos cortos, nadie lo obligó y él no se negó, a pesar del lío armado, él estaba ahí con ella.

Su corazón se oprimió. Y tuvo grandes deseos de llorar. Sin embargo no lo haría frente a su rival. Además estaba ahí para pedirle un favor. El problema de sus bisabuela y ella con la aldea debía arreglarse, de lo contrario no viviría para contarlo.

–Tener que pedirte un favor

* * *

– ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? –el tono de voz de Ranma fue totalmente serio

– ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí, Ranma? Tuve que escapar de mi familia que…

–No me interesa nada de eso, ¡no ves que acabas de despertar, cómo se te ocurre venir en ese estado!

–Ya, ya muchacho, sabemos que estabas preocupado por ella –el anciano volvió a entrometerse.

– ¡Que dice!

–En vez de eso deberías abrazarla y decir ¡Oh Akanita! ¡Mi marimacho bella! ¡Todas las noches sueño contigo! ¡Me gustas tantooooo! ¡Y te a…!

Rato después, los tres, se habían sentado frente a una fogata improvisada. El viejo loco, que lucía un lindo ojo morado e hinchado, se lamentaba y gruñía sobre lo violento y bruto que era el muchacho que acababa de entrenar.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Ranma

Ranma pensaba entonces, que este entrenamiento era en vano, iba a luchar contra la anciana para despertar a Akane, pero ella ya lo había hecho, ya no había ninguna razón para pelear.

–Es porque hay algo muy importante que debes saber…

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera decirle lo que Shampoo le informó, algo alertó a Ranma, su instinto le advirtió que había peligro. Tomó a Akane y al viejo, uno en cada brazo y los llevó detrás de unos arbustos.

– ¡Dónde está! –una conocida voz gritó con furia

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Y que tal? cuéntenme, ¿les gustó su reencuentro?

Bien, me tardé un poquito en actualizar, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, no va ni para atrás ni para adelante. Ni siquiera pude participar en el reto del foro, snif…snif… Tanta juerga después de trabajar tanto no es buena XD, tómenlo como un consejo.

Siento lo de mi otro fic también , sé que no lo actualizo hace como un mes, tengo la idea formada para el siguiente episodio, pero no se por qué cada vez que me siento a escribir, no sale nada, si alguien sabe la cura para eso se lo agradecería hacérmelo saber.

Por otra parte, en el capítulo pasado tuve un tremendo error, puse "manada de palomas" (¿manada? No se quien me mandó a escribir eso) en vez de bandada.

Bien, desde ahora voy a tratar de responder a todos. Le mando un saludo especial a Romina (porque no quiso apostar, y no me dijo la razón, jeje)

Y muajajajajaj, nadie adivinó quién había sido…

Sandy, no te preocupes por eso, ¿y adivinaste o no?

Jorgi, ya se que te respondí por PM, pero como apostaste los dientes del viejo, pues son para ti, te los regalo muajajajaja…

Cjs, no sabía que Shampoo daba tanto miedo en mi fic, pero no es tan mala, ¿verdad?

Alix, gracias por tus palabras, a ver si te pasas luego para saber tu opinión de este capítulo.

Akari Invers, me alegra que lo encuentres emocionante, es bueno saber que mi fic al menos causa ese efecto jeje.

Dianaduma, a mi también me gustaría ver más Ranma pero en manga, si lo has leído, debes saber que sobrepasa al anime en todo. Y si no, te lo recomiendo mucho. Rumiko fue muy lista, porque su final deja con ganas de mucho, por eso hay tantos fics de Ranma jeje. Y no sé si pueda alargarlo mucho, en mi cabeza se más o menos lo que va a pasar, pero lo que no sé es en cuantos capítulos. Espero que te siga gustando.

LINAAKANE, ojalá te siga gustando después, jaja, ¡gracias por comentar!

También agradezco a quienes ponen alertas y favoritos y no comentan.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko, yo los uso sin fines de lucro para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

_Por Monikawaii_

Cologne había regresado después de dos días desde China, ya que debía hacer todos los preparativos para la boda de Ranma y Shampoo. Cuando ingresó al Nekohanten se dio con la sorpresa de que todas las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta estaba abierta. Llamó a Shampoo, pero no obtuvo contestación, entonces la buscó por todo el recinto, pero no se encontraba por ningún lugar. Intentó ver donde estaba Mousse, miró su jaula y estaba vacía, tampoco se encontraba. Parecía que habían salido apurados.

_¿Dónde podría haber ido en ese estado?_

_¿Se dejó influenciar por el alma de la chica Tendo?_ Sabía que eso era posible, su nieta últimamente no actuaba de forma normal. Además eran los efectos secundarios de tan temida técnica.

Entonces, si lo pensaba bien, Shampoo pudo haber ido donde Akane, y lo peor y lo más probable es que la haya despertado. Si fue así todos sus planes estarían frustrados, ya no podría usar a la muchacha para chantajear a Ranma.

Se enfureció completamente. Inmediatamente pensó que hubiera sido más sencillo esconderla y en el peor de los casos, amarrarla, pero ese pato tonto se interpondría; ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Iría directamente al dojo Tendo, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz de Shampoo.

—Abuela… —su rostro mostró algo de temor cuando vio la cara furibunda de Cologne. Detrás de ella venía Mousse.

— ¿Dónde estabas Shampoo? —observó a su nieta, ahora ya no tenía rastros de Akane en su expresión y se enojó aún más.

—Abuela yo… —se sintió el sonido de un golpe por toda la habitación y un dolor agudo se posó sobre su mejilla. Le había dado una cachetada llena de ira.

— ¡¿Qué hace abuela? —Mousse intervino.

— ¡No te metas! —le dio un golpe con su bastón que lo mandó directo a la pared, quebrando la pintura del restaurante.

— ¡¿Dónde está la chica Tendo?

—Ab… —la cara de Shampoo estaba llena de lágrimas y su voz temblaba.

— ¡Me dirás ahora mismo donde está!

—Akane fue…fue a buscar a Ranma

— ¿A dónde?

—No…Shampoo no sabe, no sabe donde Ranma entrenar —nunca había visto a la vieja amazona tan molesta—. Shampoo jurar.

En ese instante, la anciana se retiró del lugar. Debía encontrarla antes de que llegue a él, utilizaría su último recurso, el secuestro. Aunque siguió su aura, sólo encontró al muchacho. Era sumamente extraño, Ranma estaba escondiéndola por algún lugar.

* * *

Ranma que había seguido su presentimiento ya los había puesto en un lugar seguro, detrás de unos arbustos. El viejo era fuerte, pero debía asegurarse de que no dejara salir a Akane por ningún motivo.

—Viejo, quiero que cuide a Akane, no la deje salir por ningún motivo —le dijo seriamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Akane intervino.

— ¡Por qué! —Ranma ni siquiera se giró a mirarla, sabía que ella le contradiría.

— ¿De acuerdo? —el viejo lo miró confundido primero, pero estuvo de acuerdo, la muchachita estaba débil todavía, no era sensato exponerla a riesgos innecesarios y menos si llegaba su adorada Cologne.

—Está bien jovencito

— ¡Oye Ranma…

—Escucha Akane, la anciana no sabe que estás aquí, si te encuentra estoy seguro que querrá usarte para…

—Ranma justo de eso quería hablarte…

—Ya no hay tiempo —la interrumpió

—Pero…

— ¡Hazme caso al menos una vez! —gritó y le dio la espalda, luego susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiera oírlo—. Por favor.

Akane no pudo con eso, él continuaba dolido.

—Si —dijo

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Lo dije, lo sabía! ¡Él está completamente loco por ti niña! ¡Jojo! —se burló el viejo.

Akane y el anciano loco lleno de chichones en su cabeza calva miraban todo lo que se empezaba a gestar en ese momento.

* * *

— ¡¿Dónde está? —gritó la anciana.

— ¿De qué habla? —Ranma salió de la oscuridad y enfrentó a Cologne.

—No te hagas el listo yerno, quiero ver a la chica Tendo

—No se a qué se refiere, ¿acaso Akane no estaba durmiendo? ¿No hizo que su nieta lo hiciera? —estaba enfadado.

— ¡No soy ninguna tonta muchacho! —miró a todos lados, olfateó el ambiente que la rodeaba—. Sé que la escondes por algún lado, puedo sentirla.

— ¡Y para qué quiere verla! ¡No permitiré que le ponga un dedo encima! ¡Además no se donde está!

La anciana rió y vio donde se encontraban los arbustos.

— ¡Espere! —la detuvo antes de que diera un paso más

— Retírate

— ¡No! ¡Quiero luchar contra usted! —debía distraerla.

_¡Diablos! Debí decirle que huya._

La anciana rió estruendosamente

—No tengo tiempo para esto, ya la encontré

No tenía intenciones de entregarle a Akane, ya no podía exponerla a ningún peligro más y menos ahora que acababa de despertar, no de nuevo. Tenía que jugar su última carta.

— ¡Quiero pelear! Haré un trato con usted, le doy mi palabra

— ¿Y qué vas a prometerme?

—Si usted vence...yo... —aún estaba indeciso, pero no había otra opción—. Me casaré con Shampoo —dijo finalmente.

_¿Podría confiar en las palabras de ese muchacho? ¿No era mejor tomar a la chica y obligarlo?_ Por supuesto que no. Esta oferta era aún más tentadora, porque ya no tenía que forzarlo a nada, él contraería matrimonio con su nieta por su propia voluntad.

Estiró sus labios formando una sonrisa.

—Recuerda lo que acabas de decir, yerno

* * *

Akane estuvo a punto de escapar con el anciano, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento y decidió quedarse. Y acababa de escuchar al idiota de su prometido. Un sentimiento lleno de furia se apoderó de ella.

— ¡Cómo se le ocurre! —cerró los puños y dio un paso hacia adelante.

El viejo Yota la detuvo.

— ¡Déjeme! —le gritó molesta.

—No lo haga señorita, se molestará si sabe.

— ¡No me importa si se molesta!

—No entiende lo violento que puede ser, es un maleducado y malagradecido, le hacen falta a… —como había cerrado sus ojos no se fijó que ella estaba a punto de saltar el arbusto—. ¡Heeeey! ¡Niña!

— ¡Dije que no me molestara!

El anciano se arrodilló y se puso a llorar

— ¡Por favooooor! ¡Se lo ruegooooo! —gritaba desesperado. Pero estaba claro que su llanto era fingido.

Akane siguió adelante.

— ¡Espere, espere!

— ¡No!

_—Pero que testaruda es, con razón está con ese chico, son tal para cual —_pensó

— ¡Debe confiar en él! —dijo—. Él sabe lo que está haciendo, entrenó duro estos días para enfrentarse a Colognita —Akane se detuvo—. _Al fin me escuchó._

—Él la quiere a usted —continuó hablando—, la adora, la ama, la entiende, la espera, la idolatra, la admira, la venera…

—Oiga…

El viejo seguía con su mal llamada poesía.

— ¡Ya bastaaaa! —sacó un altavoz de quien sabe donde y le gritó en el oído del anciano.

—Dígame jovencita —el viejo loco volteó como si nada y la miró muy de cerca incomodándola.

— ¿Qué? —se alejó rápidamente de él

— ¿Qué es lo que vino a decirle a su novio?

El rostro de Akane se tornó serio. Recordó lo que Shampoo fue a decirle cuando la despertó.

* * *

—Shampoo pedirte un favor…

— ¿Qué? —Akane la miró confundida.

—Shampoo rendirse ¿Akane no escuchar?

— ¿Rendirse? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo ni sé lo que hiciste pero…

— ¡Akane ganar! ¡Aún cuando Shampoo ganar pelea y dejar Akane dormir, él no querer casarse!

¿Se refería a Ranma? ¿Él tenía que casarse con Shampoo? ¿Pero por qué? Sabía que ese había sido el trato, pero al parecer era más complicado que eso.

Mousse apareció por detrás. Se arrodilló y anunció.

—Akane Tendo, ayúdanos.

Luego le explicó todo. La farsa que habían armado con su abuela en la aldea Joketsuzoku, de la que ella estaba enterada, el concejo de ancianas y la sentencia de muerte contra Shampoo y Cologne.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar a Saotome

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para convencerlo de casarse con Shampoo? —respondió Akane un pongo tensa por lo que había escuchado.

— ¡Claro que no Akane Tendo! —gritó Mousse

— ¡Entonces qué!

—Shampoo y Mousse saber que airen fue a entrenar con un viejo y sólo Akane saber donde entrena.

El grito de Ranma interrumpió sus cavilaciones. De pronto se dio cuenta de su distracción y no había prestado la atención a nada del encuentro que acababa de empezar, entre su prometido y Cologne…

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Aquí otro capítulo más de este fic. A ratos creo que estoy cometiendo ese bendito OoC con Shampoo y Mousse, especialmente con el último, no sé si estarán justificadas sus acciones pero bueno, trataré de no irme mucho de la línea del manga.

Ya tengo casi todo escrito del fic, por lo menos en papel (gracias a mis grandes ratos de ocio en mi trabajo), y faltan pocos capítulos para terminarlo. Algo de buen humor escribiendo a este viejo que me encanta (no se si ya lo mencioné antes) calma un poco mi desánimo (¿lo parece?) por las cosas que me han estado pasando (dicen que todas las desgracias llegan juntas, sólo espero que se vayan ya, así que deséenme suerte, jeje) Entonces espero que lo disfruten.

Paso a responder los reviews:

_Sandy:_ me habías resultado adivina jajaja, reinita gracias por comentar siempre, ojalá te guste el viejo indecente en este.

_CJS_: jajajaj, morí con tu comentario, ¿en serio, rata de mier…? ¿así la hago parecer?, espero tu comentario en este capítulo…

_Dianaduma_: Te recontra entiendo, pásate por el foro (eso va para todas) que por ahí vamos fangirleando sobre las escenas del manga y eso, somos todas unas rarezas jajaja. Gracias por comentar

_Roses Pinky:_ No te pude responder por PM, no está activada la función. Bueno, es que Ranma en todo momento está preocupado por ella, en el manga encuentras muchas de esas escenas. Espero que sigas leyendo, ¡gracias!

Hay otritos que no puedo responder, no están los nombres, igual les digo:

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

_Por Monikawaii_

Ranma había comenzado a atacar, la anciana lo esperaba con su báculo sonriente. Rápidamente dirigió su puño donde estaba, pero lo detuvo fácilmente con lo que tenía entre sus manos. Él era muy rápido, había mejorado durante el tiempo que estuvo en Nerima, incluso la misma vieja lo había entrenado en varias ocasiones; y ese anciano, loco pero poderoso, le había enseñado una técnica con la que podría vencer a cualquiera. Sin embargo ella era más poderosa, no podían compararse a tantos años de entrenamiento que tenía.

El muchacho intentó agacharse para desestabilizarla, intentando encontrar sus pies, pero ella saltó rápidamente, lo golpeó con su báculo en la cabeza a toda velocidad, al menos eso creyó, porque vio que Ranma se acercaba hacia ella de una forma inesperada.

— ¿Acaso piensas golpear a una anciana?

— ¡Ja! ¡Como si estuviera indefensa! —dijo Ranma, pero era verdad, no podía golpearla, nunca le haría eso a una mujer, por eso entrenó de otra manera, para poder vencerla.

Tampoco podía perder energía tan pronto, era obvio que no se estaba esforzando al máximo. Para usar la técnica que el anciano Yota le había enseñado, debía agotarla, dejarla sin energía. Pero era extremadamente difícil, cada vez que intentaba cansarla, parecía que adquiría más fuerza aún. No en vano estaba luchando con una amazona experimentada.

La pelea se alargaba cada vez más, en vez de cansar a Cologne, él perdía su brío rápidamente. Y eso no era algo bueno.

Durante el entrenamiento, el viejo le había enseñado a canalizar su energía, para no perderla, tenía que aparentar algo de debilidad y no usar toda la fuerza bruta. Era lo primero que debía hacer para aprender esa técnica. Si él se encontraba cansado, no iba a poder usarla. Agotar al contrincante, era para darle mayor ventaja, ya que sólo era un principiante en el uso de ese truco tan poderoso. Era parecido a la telepatía, pero no igual, ya que podría controlar el cuerpo, mas no el corazón de quien luchaba contra él. El nivel espiritual de la persona debía estar al máximo. Ranma lo había sentido en carne propia, el anciano hizo lo que deseó con él, sus movimientos no tenían voluntad propia, simplemente con sólo mirarlo a los ojos y controlando su aura pudo lograrlo. Él debía hacer lo mismo con la vieja amazona.

Cologne, que lo había golpeado en ese instante, rió estruendosamente y exclamó.

—Muchacho, no creí que fueras tan débil, ni siquiera pareces el mismo con quien peleé hace tiempo. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿O estás tratando de despistarme?

Ranma se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas. Se limpió los rastros de sangre que cubrían sus labios, con su brazo. Ella le había propinado un golpe en el estómago y luego en el rostro. La ira, hacía que la anciana peleara con más furia, y estaba luchando en serio, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, debía hacerlo, no había otra opción, era lo único que le quedaba para salvar la vida de Shampoo. Y tenía la palabra de él, se casaría con su nieta, entonces no iba a ser difícil vencerlo.

* * *

Akane miraba el duelo preocupada, quería salir en ese instante y detenerlo todo. Y él había hecho esa estúpida promesa de casarse si perdía el duelo, cosa que estaba segura que ocurría en esos instantes. El anciano que estaba a su lado la vio de reojo.

—No te preocupes, niña. Confía en él, ya verás que ganará.

—Pero la vieja está ganando, ¡¿está ciego o qué?! —gritó la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Eh? —buscó algo entre sus ropas—. Ah si, si, aquí está mi monóculo —volvió a mirar el duelo y se agarró las mejillas en señal de preocupación—. ¡Oh! ¡era verdad! —acababa de darse cuenta lo que ocurría en el duelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Así que ni siquiera tomaba atención a la pelea?! ¡Qué clase de maestro es usted! —lo tomó de su túnica y comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia—. ¡Qué haremos! ¡Dígame, viejo loco!

— ¿Por qué me llamas igual que ese muchacho malcriado? Ah, es que son el uno para el otro, piensan igual, es por eso —Akane lo zarandeó con mayor fuerza.

— ¡No se vaya por la tangente! ¡Dígame!

— Calma niña, calma… —en vez de encontrarse asustado, el viejo parecía disfrutaba del maltrato de la chica de cabellos cortos.

Ella lo soltó notando su rostro que mostraba cierta perversión. El viejo se agarró su mentón, con sus dedos largos.

—Parece que Cologne aumentó su fuerza, aunque…

— ¿Aunque qué? —estaba inquieta.

—Le dije a tu esposito que no usara toda su energía, le enseñé una técnica.

— ¡¿Cuál esposito?!

—Ay niña, ¿por qué te haces tantos problemas? Pronto te casarás con él —el viejo movía la mano despreocupadamente.

— ¡Ya deje de fastidiar! —ella, que ya había perdido hace rato la paciencia, lo volvió a tomar de la túnica.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya no me maltrates, para eso él permanecerá a tu lado por el resto de su vida, podrás hacer lo que quieras con... —el rostro de Akane se volvió inmenso y azul, y supo que ya no debía molestarla.

— ¡Espera…si me matas ahora, no te enterarás de la técnica! —rogó y logró que la muchacha se tranquilizara, al menos un poco.

— ¿Cuál técnica?

—La que le enseñé

—¿Y por qué Ranma no la usa? —preguntó

—Todo tiene su momento, niña —y sin decir más se quedó en silencio, analizando el combate.

Akane miró al anciano ¿sería cierto lo que le dijeron Shampoo y Mousse? Si fuera así, entonces este duelo no tenía sentido, porque el anciano sería capaz de poder de salvarlas a ambas de la muerte. Pero todo sucedió tan rápido y su prometido ni siquiera pudo escucharla. Observó un poco más, lo que le dijo el viejo era verdad, Ranma no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Se preguntó el por qué. Él debía tener un as bajo la manga. Aún así, ¿debería confiar en ese señor tan loco? Ya no quiso seguir pensando en tantas cosas y volvió su vista hacia el duelo.

* * *

Ranma continuaba peleando contra Cologne, el duelo se había alargado demasiado tiempo, entonces, él decidió que le daría fin. No importaba si ella aún no estaba agotada, porque si continuaba así, él terminaría perdiendo sus energías y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Aprovechó un ataque frente a frente, en el que la anciana se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y en ese momento lo hizo. La miró profundamente, como queriendo adentrarse a lo más recóndito de su mente, intentó envolverla con su mirada, y pudo hallar lo que necesitaba, su aura. La encontró furiosa, era roja carmesí, estaba llena de desesperación y furia incontrolable. Tenía que ir aún más profundo, hasta dejarla exhausta y apoderarse de ella por unos instantes. Manejó la suya también, la llevó por un camino invisible hasta llegar al aura de la anciana, quien no podía hablar, tampoco moverse, todos sus movimientos estaban siendo controlados por él, la había dejado completamente estática.

Ese momento parecía una eternidad.

El viejo Yota y Akane miraban sorprendidos la escena. Al parecer lo había logrado.

Ranma se alejó un poco de ella, su concentración estaba al máximo. Cologne seguía parada en el mismo lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

—Abuela —por fin habló el chico de la trenza con mucha seguridad—. Usted sa…

Pero cuando quiso proseguir, se dio cuenta que la anciana había cambiado totalmente su semblante, sus ojos se achicaron y una sonrisa leve, casi imperceptible, había aparecido en sus labios llenos de arrugas.

* * *

Mousse y Shampoo, se encontraban atados a unas sillas en el Nekohanten.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

— ¿De qué hablar Mousse?

— ¿Te rendiste? ¿con Saotome? —preguntó el chico tratando de ocultar su felicidad

—Eso no importar a Mousse —su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación—. Abuela estar muy molesta con Shampoo, no dejar explicar sobre anciano.

— ¿Quieres ir y hacerlo?

—Pato tonto ¿no dar cuenta que estar atado junto a Shampoo?

—Ya no —sonrió y se colocó sus gafas. Sus manos estaban nuevamente libres.

—Veo que Mousse tener sus trucos, a Shampoo gustarle mucho —sonrió

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi hermosa Shampoo! —la abrazó efusivamente. Había extrañado tanto hacerlo. Estaba tan preocupado por la situación que se había olvidado de sus comportamientos estúpidos que eran parte de él.

Ella lo golpeó, pero él seguía siendo feliz, aunque era lógico que ella al decir que le gustaba, se refería a sus trucos, pero no importaba, él quería malinterpretarla.

—Vamos a buscar a abuela —exclamó la amazona.

* * *

Ranma estaba tirado en el suelo, había perdido todas sus fuerzas, su energía y brío se habían consumido por completo, la anciana lo había ocasionado. No entendía como, y tampoco podía pensar con claridad. Se confió durante unos instantes, pensó que tenía el duelo en sus manos y que era el vencedor. Pero el destino se ensañó con él una vez más.

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

_¿Tendría que casarse con Shampoo?_

_Akane…_

Escuchó la molesta risa de Cologne a lo lejos.

Estaba perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia.

_ Si, quería dormir, para pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla._

_Akane…_

Una vez más ella inundaba sus pensamientos.

— _¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! —la vio, lloraba como nunca antes la había visto._

_¿Era un sueño de nuevo? _

No podía distinguirlo. Sin embargo, recordó que ella ya había despertado. _Si, tal vez todo era un mal sueño_. En ese momento sintió las manos frías de su prometida en su rostro, en cada una de sus mejillas. Y pudo distinguir un sabor que le era conocido…era…sangre…

_¡¿Sangre?!_

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿fui mala? XDDD. Siento haber demorado un poco en publicar, ya que había dicho que lo tenía todo escrito, lo que pasa es que me dio mucha flojera pasarlo a la computadora. ¡Pero lo hice! así que espero que les haya gustado.

Un saludo a linaakane, que me dejó 2 comentarios :)

cjs: quiero que me digas si fui mala o no en este, jeje, te aseguro que no eres la única que odia a Shampoo, jajaja, es que a veces resulta bien molesta esa amazona XD

Y Jorgi, que hasta en el otro fic me recordó que tenía que actualizar este. Aquí te va el viejo loco (aunque no apareció mucho aquí).

Quedan pocos capítulos para que se termine. Así que me gustaría recibir sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.

Un saludo enorme :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_Por Monikawaii_

— ¿Yota? —Cologne lo miraba con extrañeza. Estaba a punto de ganar la pelea, pero la sorprendió la aparición de ese anciano al que no veía mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Cologne…? —susurró su nombre, mientras se iba acercando a ella.

— ¿Yota? —volvió a nombrarlo, tratando de alejarse un poco. Además no se había olvidado de Ranma.

— ¿Cologne…? —un par de corazones aparecieron en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Yota?! —la anciana retrocedió unos pasos más al notar que venía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

— ¡Colognita! —gritó y se abalanzó sobre ella, la cargó porque era mucho más alto y la abrazó apasionadamente, luego frotó sus mejillas delgadas contra las de ella—. ¡Mi amor! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —exclamó muy feliz, mientras un alarido de horror salía de la boca de la anciana.

* * *

Ranma abrió por fin los ojos. Estaba confundido._ ¿Había soñado con ella?_ En un momento pensó que Akane lo besaba, rozó sus labios con sus dedos, aún recordaba esa sensación, sin embargo tenía ese extraño sabor a sangre en su boca. Se sentó, de pronto ya no sentía esa extrema pesadez que lo había consumido hace unos momentos, se sentía ligero y su dolor había desaparecido por completo. Parecía que nunca había tenido esa pelea contra la anciana, se sentía tan fuerte, tan lleno de energía que era extraño. Giró su cabeza y vio al viejo loco abrazando a Cologne.

_¿Ese viejo no debía estar con Akane ahora?_

_¿Qué hacía allí con la anciana?_

De pronto se percató de una presencia a su lado…

Era ella, Akane. Estaba echada dándole la espalda. Temió lo peor y se horrorizó.

— ¡¿Akane?! —gritó, tomándola de la cintura y los hombros girándola hacia él.

_¿Qué le había pasado, mientras él estaba inconsciente?_

_¿Por qué estaba en ese estado?_

Muchos pensamientos horribles llegaron a su mente hasta que se dio cuenta que ella abría sus ojos

Suspiró algo aliviado, sin embargo, al observarla con detenimiento, se fijó que lucía débil y cansada, parecía que había perdido toda su energía.

— ¡¿Akane?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! No me digas que esa anciana te hizo…

—No fue… ella. Yo fui… —le brindó una sonrisa—, veo que estás… bien, Ranma…

— ¿Qué? —exclamó algo confundido, intentando darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

—Termina… con… ella —respondió con dificultad.

— ¡Akane! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué tu…?! —estaba desesperado, ella no había podido…

— ¡Apresúrate, Ranma! —intentó levantar la voz, pero era inútil por el estado en que se encontraba—. Aprovecha que… está distraída y… —era difícil hablar, estaba algo agitada y varias gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro.

— ¡Pero…! —ella había encontrado las fuerzas para soltarse de los brazos del muchacho y lo había empujado.

— ¡Ve, idiota! —dijo levantando la voz—. Y… asegúrate de devolvérmela...

Ranma sólo atinó a mirarla sorprendido.

_¿Devolverle? ¿Qué?_

Aún no terminaba de comprender.

Ella estaba arrodillada y respiraba con dificultad. Hasta que por fin entendió.

* * *

Cologne se zafó del viejo y empezó a golpearlo fuertemente con su báculo en la cabeza.

— ¡Viejo asqueroso! —seguía golpeándolo de un lado y de otro. El viejo se agarraba la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor.

— ¡Colognita! ¡Por favor! ¡Ay! —exclamaba con un tono de voz entre adolorido y sarcástico.

— ¡¿A quién le hablas de esa manera tan familiar?! ¡Ten algo de respeto ante las amazonas, viejo!

Después de un largo momento, por fin se calmaron las cosas.

—Ahora dime, Yota, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —estaba en estado de alerta.

—Pues vine a verte ¿Qué más podría hacer aquí? —dijo el viejo con absoluta sinceridad.

— ¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

—Créeme, tus golpes no duelen más que las palabras que me dijiste el día de nuestra separación… —un chichón más apareció en su cabeza calva.

— ¡¿De cuál separación hablas?! ¡¿Y cuándo tú y yo fuimos algo?! —Cologne estaba realmente irritada.

El anciano colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente y fingió llorar, haciendo un teatro de todo.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?! ¡Yo, que te he amado tanto! ¡Aún ahora que estás toda arrugada…! —un golpe más volvió a caerle, pero aún así siguió hablando—. ¡Pero sigues siendo tan hermosa! ¡Sigues teniendo ese porte! ¡Esa feminidad! ¡Esos ojos enormes de los que me enamoré! —Cologne esta vez se iba sonrojando poco a poco—. ¡Oh! ¡Te extrañé tanto, mi amooooor! —volvió a apretarla contra él.

— ¡Bestia! ¡A mi me gustan los hombres jóvenes! No te hagas ilusiones —decía todo esto mientras el viejo recibía todos sus golpes.

— ¡No, no! —gritaba—, ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi vida! ¡Te amo! —y lloraba. — ¡Ningún hombre joven te hará caso con lo violenta que eres, solo estaré yo para ti! ¡Además estás hecha una pasita!

— ¡¿Qué?! —la furia de la amazona ya no tenía límites ¡Ese viejo! ¡Cómo disfrutaba de hacerla enojar!

Pero en ese instante sintió una energía que la mandó hacia atrás, haciéndola caer.

Ranma había irrumpido y estaba bien, parecía que nada le había pasado. Era totalmente extraño porque el ataque de Cologne debió dejarlo inmovilizado y dormido.

— ¡Cologne! —gritó el viejo yendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.

— ¡No se meta, viejo! —exclamó Ranma lleno de furia— ¡Usted fue el que me entrenó para vencerla! ¿Lo recuerda? —luego susurró—. Vaya a verla, por favor cuide a Akane.

Yota se percató al fin, la muchacha había ayudado a Ranma, cumplió con lo que le había dicho, le había dado una parte de su alma. Recordó el por qué se encontraba ahí en esos momentos.

* * *

La pelea estaba a favor de Cologne, el mismo viejo no podía creerlo, su discípulo había caído de nuevo, pero esta vez su derrota era definitiva.

Ranma no lo podía creer, en ese instante pensó que la tenía en sus manos, pero el contraataque fue mayor, la vieja amazona tomó su aura como si fuera un juguete y la expulsó rápidamente. Entonces se quedó sin fuerzas para más. Sabía por la boca del anciano que el ataque podría utilizarlo sólo una vez y maldijo ser un novato en la técnica. Y ahora sólo podía pensar en la estúpida promesa que le había hecho a Cologne y, en Akane.

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

Ni siquiera podía huir…

Akane estaba desesperada, quería hacer algo por él, ayudarlo de cualquier manera. Le pidió ayuda al viejo, quien dudó al principio de lo que escondía esa técnica que habían usado con ella. La muchacha insistió tanto que no tuvo otra opción. Ella podría desdoblarse de ahora en adelante y también podría compartir su alma, sin embargo tendría unos temibles efectos secundarios.

—Viejo —dijo Akane en voz muy baja—. Déjeme hacerlo…

—Niña… te lo expliqué hace un momento, cada vez que fragmentes tu alma tu vida se acortará diez años… —dijo preocupado—. ¿Sabes las consecuencias que esto acarrea? No creo que él pueda perdonarte…

Ella sonrió. Cerró sus ojos y pensó que su deseo era bastante egoísta. Ella haría eso para estar con él, para obligarlo a ganar. Pero aún así, realmente no iba a obligarlo a decidir. Es que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Ranma sentía y con quién quería estar. Estaba tan segura de eso después de verlo en Jusenkyo y los días en que ella parecía estar inconsciente. Ahora sabía que él la amaba.

—Es un poder interesante, pero peligroso.

—Niña, no creo que esto valga la pena…

—Para mí sí lo vale —un dejo de tristeza apareció en su rostro demacrado—. Prefiero pasar diez años sin él, que toda mi vida entera.

— ¡Oh! —se le quedaron los ojos convertidos en dos corazones.

—Distraiga a la anciana, por favor.

—Sí —asintió el viejo.

—Y… no le diga nada a Ranma.

Yota volvió a asentir, al mirarla, envidió su juventud y el amor tan grande que se tenían esos dos.

—Es afortunado… ese muchacho —Akane no pudo escucharlo.

En ese momento el viejo hizo su aparición ante Cologne, mientras ella corría llorando hacia Ranma.

—Ranma… —lo llamó, pero él no podía escucharla.

Rápidamente buscó una piedra afilada en la tierra que pisaba. Se cortó la palma de su mano cuando la encontró, acercó sus labios probando la sangre que emanaba del sitio y tomó a su prometido de ambas mejillas, manchando una de ellas con el líquido carmesí que no había terminado de emanar. Acercó su rostro al de él. Venció todos sus miedos y dudas en ese instante y le dio a beber su sangre desde su boca.

Intentó no hacer caso a lo que sus emociones le dictaban en ese momento, nunca antes había probado sus labios y eso era lo que la estremecía por completo. Pronto se concentró para poder sentir el aura de su prometido y fundirla con la suya, y así, darle un pedazo de su alma.

Se separó de él cuando tuvo esa horrible sensación, recordó ese día en que Shampoo le hizo lo mismo y sintió que su corazón se detenía y que no podía respirar. Sin embargo, esta vez no perdió el conocimiento porque había aprendido a controlar el peso de su alma, pero estaba débil, no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie. Ahora debía confiar en él, esta vez, con su ayuda quizás podría vencer a la experimentada amazona.

* * *

Cologne rió fuertemente

— ¿Así que era una trampa? ¿No? ¿Yota? —lo miró con furia e hizo que el viejo se detuviera.

— No Colognita, no es así… —intentaba explicarse.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Es hora de que terminemos con esto, abuela! —interrumpió Ranma.

—Tú no deberías estar despierto muchacho. ¿Quién…? —pero no la dejó terminar, rápidamente había contraatacado, utilizando la misma técnica de hace unos momentos, pero esta vez sería diferente.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia. No sé cuántos capítulos más faltan pero quedan muy pocos. La historia se me fue un poco de las manos, tenía una idea originalmente, pero iban apareciendo más y más ideas y como yo no soy una persona que planea demasiado… jeje. Sin embargo el final ya lo tengo escrito en papel, eso sí tuve que pensarlo, porque no quería que hubieran contradicciones ni nada. Ya luego les contaré más, en los capítulos que quedan. Entonces critiquen y comenten, les agradecería un montón…

Les mando un saludo a cjs (gracias por tus ánimos) y linaakane (como dices, todo tiene su razón de ser, jeje)

¡Saludos! Espero tener el siguiente muy pronto :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

_Por Monikawaii_

Cuatro mujeres se habían reunido en una habitación oscura. Sólo podía distinguirse unos pocos reflejos en sus rostros y ropas. Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa semicircular. Una de ellas habló en un dialecto chino.

— ¿Lo encontraron?

—No, mi señora. No se sabe aún sobre su paradero.

— ¡Pero qué diablos investigaron entonces! —se levantó golpeando fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos.

—Pero, señora…

— ¡Vayan inmediatamente! ¡No dejen que la encuentre! ¡O si no me van a conocer!

—Sí, mi señora —exclamó la última de las cuatro ancianas.

Y las tres salieron a toda velocidad dejando el lugar.

* * *

La batalla había comenzado de nuevo. Rápidamente Ranma atacó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus movimientos se habían vuelto más veloces, tenía libertad en todos los miembros de su cuerpo, gracias al alma de Akane. Esta vez no le dio tiempo a la anciana de concentrarse ni de hacer ningún movimiento peligroso. Aunque ella esquivaba sus golpes, notaba como la iba acorralando, él ganaba terreno mientras Cologne se estaba cansando.

Yota llegó hasta donde se encontraba Akane y la puso en su regazo, aunque estaba debilitada, aún se encontraba despierta y eso era una parte de su fortaleza. Pensó en lo tenaz y terca que era y lo mucho que lo amaba y deseó volver a ser joven para poder amar así. El grito de Cologne lo detuvo de sus cavilaciones. Pronto volvió a tomar atención a la pelea. Pensó que ese muchacho Ranma era muy fuerte, pero Akane tenía que estar a su lado, era indispensable para que él pueda sacar todo su poder.

La chica de cabellos cortos intentaba concentrarse en la batalla. Vio que Ranma en un último movimiento acorraló a la anciana haciéndola caer por última vez.

—Esta vez yo ganaré —dijo el muchacho con determinación. Se concentró, era su última oportunidad, no podía fallar, la miró a los ojos profundamente y esta vez logró tomar su aura como prisionera, la anciana intentó hacer el mismo truco de nuevo, pero el alma de Akane no se lo permitió, eran dos contra una. Las auras crecieron tanto que podían verse a simple vista.

—Es… increíble —murmuró el anciano.

Cologne estaba a punto de caer. Ella estaba perdiendo la batalla, aún cuando intentó hacer lo posible para liberarse de él, esta vez estaba acabada. Ranma la estaba venciendo justamente, muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, ahora ella debería ir a la aldea, tomar toda la responsabilidad y morir. Después de todo ya estaba vieja, esperaba vivir un poco más de tiempo, pero las cosas sucedieron de esta forma y ya no iba a poder cambiarlas. Se sintió triste por todo lo que dejaría atrás. Este tiempo en Japón había sido realmente divertido.

— ¡Basta! —la voz de una mujer joven lo detuvo. Toda la energía pronto disminuyó al punto que no podría volver a reunirse.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamo furioso.

— ¡Por favor, déjala! ¡Ser culpa de Shampoo! ¡No le hagas daño! —Shampoo gritó con desesperación interponiéndose entre Ranma y su bisabuela.

— ¡Shampoo! —la llamó por detrás Mousse, que venía agitado por todo lo que había tenido que correr.

—Quítate —anunció Ranma impaciente.

— ¡No!, Ranma —y alzó los brazos protegiendo a Cologne.

—Shampoo —la llamó la anciana.

—Shampoo amar mucho a Ranma, pero no dejar dañar a bisabuela. Todo esto ser mi culpa, al menos dejar explicar todo.

Ranma no podía perder la oportunidad de vencer a Cologne, Akane estaba en peligro por su culpa. Pero no podía hacer más, era imposible, tampoco era una mala persona.

Pronto, la joven amazona se dirigió a su abuela.

—Shampoo saberlo todo

— ¿Qué dices? —habló sorprendida Cologne, aún se sentía muy débil.

—Saber que abuela hizo todo para proteger a Shampoo, que por eso obligar a casar a Ranma, para no dejar morir a Shampoo. Pero no poder obligarlo. Shampoo tomará la responsabilidad e irá a la aldea.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —respondió enojada.

—Eso no interesar, abuela.

— ¿Fue ese pato tonto? —dijo levantando la voz.

—Abuela, eso ser innecesario, Mousse no tener nada que ver.

— ¿De qué diablos hablan? —Ranma interrumpió. La conversación se había tornado sumamente confusa. Además le preocupaba Akane.

—Ranma —Shampoo se dirigió hacia él.

— ¿Por qué estás interrumpiendo mi lucha? ¡Quítate en este instante o te las verás conmigo también! —el muchacho de la trenza estaba que ardía en furia.

— ¡No! —se volvió a interponer la amazona.

— ¿Aún no estás contenta? —escupió las palabras con acidez—. ¿No te bastó con dejar a Akane así que ahora quieres interponerte en la lucha que estoy a punto de ganar? —la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la giró para que pudiera ver a la chica de cabellos cortos— ¡Mira lo que ocasionaste!

—Ranma... —sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Puedes verla, no? Ella está así por tu culpa —agregó—. ¡Tu culpa!

Vio que alguien lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza.

—Ya es suficiente, Saotome... —era Mousse—. Si la lastimas te las verás conmigo.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?!

— ¡Ella ya obtuvo su castigo! —gritó y luego se giró hacia Shampoo—. Shampoo, ahí… lo encontramos —señaló al anciano rompiendo toda la tensión de ese momento—. Lo estábamos buscando. ¿Es usted, Yota? ¿Verdad?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él. El viejo los miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes, jovencitos?

El anciano se acercó rápidamente dejando a Akane en brazos de su prometido, quien la aceptó sorprendido, y llegó hasta donde se encontraban Mousse y Shampoo, sacó su monóculo por millonésima vez, con una sola mano, sacó al cegatón de su camino y comenzó a examinar a la joven amazona.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres tan parecida a ella! —exclamó contento mientras la abrazaba.

A Shampoo se le crisparon los nervios de sentir al viejo tan cerca. Y de una sola lo lanzó bien lejos.

— ¡Qué cree que está haciendo?!

—Es que… en realidad te pareces mucho a ella, a la mujer que amo… —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Pero no por eso tiene que acercarse tanto a Shampoo! —Mousse reclamó gritando.

— ¡Así ser! ¡Vaya donde está ella, no molestar a Shampoo! —cerró los ojos en señal de desprecio.

—Pero es que… ahí está, no quiere ni hacerme caso… ¿no puede convencerla usted, linda niña?

— Pero, ¿A quién referir? —preguntó con duda.

—Tu bisabuela —juntó sus manos y sus ojos tomaron la forma de un par de corazones.

— ¡¿Qué?! —volvió a cuestionar insegura de lo que había escuchado.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres idéntica a Cologne!

Mousse y Shampoo se quedaron convertidos en estatuas humanas. Mientras Cologne se sonrojaba. De pronto esas palabras le devolvieron toda la energía perdida en la pelea.

—Jojo, no sabía que era tan bella… —se agarró las mejillas, todavía se encontraba arrodillada.

Ranma que observó todo desde la distancia se cansó de esperar.

—Bueno, pues, ¡ya déjense de tonterías! ¡¿Qué vinieron a hacer acá?! —su voz resonó impacientemente. Lo habían interrumpido cuando estuvo a punto de ganar y ahora venían con esa sarta de boberías. Además, tenía que llevarse a Akane de ahí inmediatamente, no sabía por cuánto más iba a soportar así.

—Ranma —lo llamó Akane.

—Akane, no hables… —pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por los dedos fríos de ella.

—Escucha… lo que tienen que decir —dijo con dificultad—. Es importante… yo… puedo esperar…

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, porque estoy… a tu lado…

Ranma se sonrojó con lo último y hasta ese momento no se percató que todos los presentes los observaban, el viejo y Mousse lloraban de la emoción, Cologne tenía la mirada enojada y preocupada y Shampoo intentó ocultar esa tristeza que llegaba a ella.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! —exclamó cambiando velozmente de tema—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver el viejo loco en todo esto?

—Muchacho malcriado —le había acertado un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Claro! ¡Hace esto porque sabe que tengo las manos ocupadas! —gritó.

— ¡Oh! —se agarró rápidamente las mejillas—. ¿Estás diciendo que la jovencita Akane es una cargaaaaaa? —alargó la última palabra lo más que mientras le mostraba la piel estirada y la cavidad interna donde se alojaban sus ojos.

— ¡Cállese! ¡Sabe que no es así! ¡Y no me cambie de tema! —siguió chillando desesperado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál tema? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó fingiendo confusión.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya basta! —Cologne interrumpió—. ¿Por qué buscaban a este viejo, Shampoo? ¿De qué nos va a servir si es un completo inútil? —dijo con seguridad.

Se escuchó un llanto desesperado a muchos kilómetros de allí.

Un golpe certero cayó sobre él.

— ¡Viejo loco! ¡¿No ve que Akane está en ese estado?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre gritar así?! —Ranma exclamó sin pesar que él hacía lo mismo.

— ¡Ya, ya! —dijo Mousse, intentando calmar los ánimos—. Ahora escúchenme todos—anunció con seguridad—. Abuela, sabemos que la mujer a cargo del concejo de ancianas te tendió una trampa. Esa ley es una farsa.

—No puede ser. Yo misma la usé cuando estuve a cargo del concejo.

—Pero fue abolida hace tres años. Usted no estuvo ahí en ese momento. Ellas acordaron no revelarte nada. Esa anciana quería vengarse de usted y las demás están en combina con ella.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? —respondió incrédula la vieja amazona.

— ¿Es que en serio no la recuerda?

—Por supuesto que no. Si lo hiciera no estaría en este problema ¿o no? Han pasado muchos años…

—Su nombre ser Xin Qian… —reveló Shampoo—. ¿No recordar nada, abuela?

—Pues…

— ¡¿Qué?! —se escuchó el alarido del viejo Yota—. ¿Di… dijiste Xin Qian?

— ¡Claro que sí! —respondió Mousse —. Ella es…

— ¡Ah, pues claro, no lo recordaba! —dijo el anciano fingiendo demencia.

Ranma que no entendía ni una pizca de lo que hablaban intentaba preguntar confundido.

— ¡Sí! —indicó Cologne—. Recuerdo su nombre y…

—Pues es… —Mousse no pudo terminar de hablar.

— ¡Mi esposita! —Yota culminó con la frase del amazona.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, por fin actualicé. Lamento no poder hacer este capítulo más largo, la verdad tenía planeado otra cosa, pero me salió esto, jeje. Aproveché un poco la inspiración que me llegó de pronto. Les contaré algo, cuando pensé en este fic, mi idea original era mucho más simple en realidad, Akane perdía, Ranma la elegía a ella a pesar de haber perdido y Shampoo se daba cuenta que no la amaba a ella y punto final y el viejito ni aparecía (les contaré un poco más de cómo nació mi idea de este señor en el próximo) En el capítulo 2 cambié completamente de parecer y todo me resultó así, jajaja... Así es como todo fue tomando forma. Lo que sí, ya tengo el final bien puesto en mi cabeza, no sé si uno o dos episodios serán suficientes, dependiendo, ya no creo que cambie nada, este episodio es casi el desenlace.

Les agradezco mucho a quienes se dan un tiempo de leer y más a quienes se dan un poco más de tiempo para comentar, lo aprecio muchísimo. Realmente espero poder actualizar pronto. Mi promesa está en siempre acabar lo que empiezo, así que no abandonaré…

Una vez más, gracias.

Sophy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

_Por Monikawaii_

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Por eso te abandoné! —gritaba desde afuera el viejo magullado que había sido golpeado hasta el cansancio por su mujer.

— ¡Bien merecido te lo tenías! ¡Infiel! ¡Desagradecido! ¡Viejo loco! —salía Xin Qian detrás de él con un mazo entre sus manos.

El viejo huyó de la escena lo más rápido que pudo.

Cologne reía con satisfacción. Al fin el problema había sido resuelto, y de la manera más sencilla.

Xin Qian y las cuatro ancianas más miraron a Cologne con vergüenza, su orgullo no les permitió pedir perdón, especialmente a la presidenta del concejo, pero de todas maneras tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus malos actos.

La vieja amazona pidió que la releven de su cargo, aún cuando el castigo podía ser mayor, ella se negó. Ya no cometería más atrocidades, fue suficiente para ella a su edad. Ahora se quedaría ahí, no era necesario continuar viviendo en Japón, así que cerraron el Neko-Hanten y regresó a la aldea con Shampoo y Mousse, estaba preocupada por ella, su estado de ánimo era cabizbajo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un manto de tristeza, no era la alegre y sensual muchacha que siempre había sido, esperaba que al encontrarse en ese lugar, donde había crecido y contenía tantos recuerdos, hiciera que pronto se recuperara de su tristeza. En realidad deseaba eso.

Quizá Mousse podría hacer que ella se levantara y mirara hacia adelante, ya no importaban más las leyes de las amazonas, ahora ella debía buscar la felicidad por sí misma.

Es que Shampoo en verdad amó a Ranma con el corazón.

Miró hacia el cielo azul recordando el último día en esa tierra lejana...

_—Lo siento, muchacho. _

_—Sólo, cuídense... —les dio una sonrisa cargada con un dejo de tristeza. Es que no los volvería a ver, por lo menos en mucho tiempo..._

* * *

Luego de la pelea, al llegar a Nerima, todos planeaban como llevarían al anciano a China, seguramente se negaría.

Esperaron a que pudiera ayudar a Akane a recuperarse y luego lo planearon con mucho cuidado.

El anciano que iba por delante notaba las miradas extrañas observándolo desde atrás. Volteaba de vez en cuando y veía a Shampoo, Mousse y Cologne silbando como si nada.

De nuevo se giraba y se encontraba con la misma escena.

—Qué raro —murmuró.

Aún cuando sentía tres sombras malignas detrás de él, estaba confiado, porque él era fuerte.

—Yotita… —escuchó que Cologne lo llamara con cariño. Pensó que estaba alucinando como siempre, así que no hizo mucho caso a la voz.

—Yotita… —una vez más mencionó su nombre.

Ahora sí el anciano se giró sonrojadísimo.

— ¿Colognita? —dijo con desconfianza y de pronto la vio.

Sus ojos enormes, sus pestañas largas, su piel arrugada, su cabello blanco moviéndose con el viento…

Se sintió tan enamorado y a toda velocidad la cargó sosteniéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Oh! Esto no es un sueño… —lloraba como un niño— ¡Colognita! ¡mi amor! —frotaba sus mejillas con las de ella.

Uno, dos, tres golpes.

—Serás mía, ya lo verás… —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente.

Shampoo y Mousse lo habían golpeado. Ya cuando despertó era demasiado tarde, estaba en China y su esposa lo miraba con furia apretando los nudillos. De sus pequeños ojos caían lágrimas y rogaba para que alguien viniera y lo ayudara...

— ¡Nooooo!

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días de la batalla contra Cologne. Ya se encontraban a salvo, otra vez en Nerima, en su hogar. Akane había dormido desde el momento en que el anciano hizo la poción con las hierbas y la sangre de Ranma, la que le habían dado a beber. Desde ese día no despertó. El viejo le dijo que no se preocupara, que era parte del hechizo, sin embargo obvió la información sobre el efecto secundario, ese que le quitaría diez años de vida a Akane cada vez que desdoblara su alma.

Ranma se encontraba en su habitación mirando su rostro apacible, no podía dejarla sola ni un solo momento. No desde lo que sucedió en esa pelea, no desde lo de Jusenkyo. Esos recuerdos que siempre quería obviar, pero su mente se encargaba de traerlos nuevamente cada vez que pensaba en ella y en ese momento estaban más que presentes. No podía perderla de nuevo, nunca más dejaría que se alejara de él. Lo había permitido una vez más haciéndole caso y dejándola luchar, y ahora estaba así por su culpa. Se sentía inquieto y ansioso, tenía ganas de gritar y llorar de la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada por ella.

—Akane, boba —la llamó y acercó su faz un poco más—. Lo siento… —hubo una larga pausa—, es mi culpa… una vez más no pude hacer nada por ti —sus puños se cerraron y los apretó fuertemente en sus palmas.

Sin embargo se detuvo al recordar lo que pasó ese día, en que juntos volvieron a casa.

* * *

_El descenso de la montaña había iniciado, después de enterarse de todo, los problemas habían acabado, por lo menos para él. Ya que había vencido a la anciana, estaba completamente libre de sus garras. Todavía faltaría un tiempo para poder perdonarlas. Porque la inmiscuyeron a ella, a Akane._

_—Ranma… —dijo con dificultad la muchacha que estaba en sus brazos—. Descansa un poco._

_—No, tenemos que llegar rápido —respondió._

_—Me… duele…_

_— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te duele?! —se preocupó._

_—Es sólo que… quiero cambiar de posición… recuerda que… estuve así en tus… brazos desde que empezó toda la charla…_

_—Ah, sí, está bien, ¿te llevo en mi espalda? —se arrodilló y la sentó sobre su regazo._

_Sus ojos se encontraron y ella intentó darle una sonrisa. Él bajó su vista un poco y recordó la extraña sensación que tuvo cuando ella le dio su alma. Ella lo había besado, de pronto pensó que tal vez si hacía lo mismo la salvaría rápidamente._

_La miró profundamente y se sonrojó, pensó que no debía perder más tiempo, realmente deseaba hacerlo, y desde hace tanto tiempo. En un impulso, se acercó y unió sus labios con los de ella. En un instante, se sintió correspondido… aún cuando Akane apenas poseía la fuerza para hacerlo, le devolvió el beso de sabor salado, con la misma intensidad y devoción._

_Ella le brindó una sonrisa al final y se quedó dormida en su regazo. Él aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro varonil…_

_—Akane —volvió a llamarla. ¿No era esa la forma de despertarla? Se desesperó._

_—Calma, muchacho. Esa no es la manera correcta de despertarla —el viejo Yota los miraba fijamente a ambos, con su monóculo en su ojo derecho._

_Sí, lo había visto todo..._

_Todo... Todo... resonaba la cabeza de Ranma._

_— ¡¿Q-qu-ué!? —y su rostro adquirió un tono carmesí._

_El viejo negó con la cabeza_

_— ¡Dije que esa no es la forma! —gritó fuertemente haciendo a Ranma asustar._

_— ¡De… de qué habla! —levantó la voz el muchacho del rostro rojo._

_—Jojojo, jajaja, jejeje, jijiji. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —saltaba por todos lados._

_Una serie de golpes cayeron sobre su cabeza calva._

_— ¡Explíqueme! —gritó desesperado._

_— ¡Malcriado! ¡No debería decirte nada! —vio los ojos asesinos de muchacho, carraspeó y se alejó un poco, luego sacó un altavoz y yéndose rápidamente un poco más allá exclamó haciendo que todos escucharan lo que decía._

_— ¡Besándola no es la manera correcta de despertarla! ¡Necesita de tu sangre y un brebaje! —colocó una de sus manos en su pecho haciendo un ademán— ¡Sabemos que estás tan enamorado, te entiendo porque siento lo mismo por Cologne y…!_

_A lo lejos se vio de nuevo a esa bandada de aves volando desesperadas_.

_Y durante el viaje entero tuvo que soportar sus estúpidas onomatopeyas que imitaban a un disque beso y sus acercamientos incómodos_.

* * *

Un movimiento en la cama hizo que el muchacho pronto se deshiciera de sus cavilaciones.

Akane había despertado por fin. Toda la familia festejó el hecho, hicieron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida y de paso de compromiso, pues gracias a ese anciano se habían enterado lo que había pasado en el monte, quien lo había contado con lujo de detalles antes de ser llevado a China a la fuerza por los amazonas. Nadie pudo detenerlo.

Ranma había acompañado a Akane a su habitación, ahora no la dejaría sola ni un instante pues ya había tenido suficiente con todo. La chica de cabellos cortos notaba la frustración en el rostro de su prometido, sentía alegría y confusión a la vez. No sabía cómo decirle que ella estaba bien y que ya no pasaría nada más, que todo estaba en paz. Se sintió triste también, pues ahora eran veinte años menos los que le quedaban junto a él, pero eso era algo que jamás le revelaría, era su secreto. Entonces pensó que no debería perder más el tiempo, ya no era necesario seguir ocultándolo. Aunque había sido una lucha interna entre ellos a ver quién lo decía primero, ambos sabían que eran correspondidos en un mismo sentimiento que un día nació con una pequeña amistad y se había convertido en un gran amor.

Así que se decidió a hablar.

—Ranma — dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? —se preocupó él, no podía evitarlo.

—Ya no es necesario que esperes a que me duerma, sabes que estoy bien —le dio la espalda.

—No, no es una molestia, además así me siento más tranquilo —ni siquiera pensó lo que decía, ya su corazón hablaba por él más a menudo, pero a decir verdad se sentía bien siendo un poco más sincero con ella.

—Ranma, tú me amas… —y ella soltó sin más. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, así él, quizás, podría responder...

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! —las palabras repentinas de su prometida lo dejaron atónito, lo que ella había dicho era cierto, pero simplemente no estaba preparado para dar una respuesta de tal magnitud.

Akane esperó unos minutos pero él aún no respondía, se sintió nerviosa sin saber que más decir. Quería girarse y mirar su rostro, pero él debía estar tan sonrojado y nervioso como ella.

Miles de pensamientos de alojaron en la cabeza del muchacho de la trenza,

_¿Cómo le respondería? _

_¿Estaría bien decírselo? _

_Pero ella no le había dicho nada aún._

_¿Y si no lo amaba?_

Sus pensamientos empezaron a complicarse, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— ¿Vas a negarlo? —murmuró.

No, no era posible que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él, incluso Akane le habría dado su vida, eso tenía que significar algo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle sin mencionar "esas" palabras. Además ella nunca le había confesado nada. También tenía que hacerla hablar, no era justo que él lo dijera todo ¿o sí?

—Ranma… —volvió a mencionar, adquirió un poco de razón para mirarlo.

Ya esta vez no era necesario huir, finalmente era el momento indicado… venció todos sus miedos y dudas, esta vez las palabras debían salir sin dificultad. Se sonrojó furiosamente y dijo en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible.

—Tú… tú… también a mí… —afirmó al igual que ella.

El rostro de Akane se iluminó, aunque no sonreía, sus ojos demostraban toda la felicidad que tenía escondida. Y se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Él esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que al final le había formulado. Estaba impaciente. Pero finalmente la muchacha asintió.

Se acercaron un poco y...

— ¡Oh! ¡La felicidad embarga todo mi ser! —el viejo con un par de ojos en forma de corazón y por supuesto, el monóculo entre sus dedos largos y su túnica de color azul eléctrico—. Adelante muchachos, no pierdan más el tiempo, la vida es corta... jojojo.

A saber cómo había hecho un viaje desde China en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡Viejo loco! ¡Qué diablos hace aquí!

—Acá viviré desde ahora...

— ¡Pues claro que no, se lo prohíbo! —gritaba desesperado el muchacho mientras lo perseguía y él se escabullía detrás de Akane—. ¡Ya verá...!

La familia entera se apareció ante los gritos del trío, sin embargo esa ya era otra historia.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¡Hola a todos! Les debo una disculpa a quienes estuvieron esperando la historia, pero al fin pude publicar. Al fin queda terminada, se siente bien esto de acabar una historia disque larga, digo disque porque acá vi fics mucho más largos de muchísimas palabras que fueron culminados, admiro a aquellos que pueden escribir tanto y en calidad.

Bueno, cuéntenme ¿qué les pareció el final? la verdad fue una ardua tarea escribirlo, quería que fuera un fic que pudiera seguir la línea del manga, claro que siempre va a haber un OoC pero al menos quería que se pareciera a lo que Rumiko creó, con peleas, prometidas, problemas y mucho amor entre la pareja principal. Estaba pensando en cómo hacer una declaración parecida a sus personalidades y bueno me salió algo así. Como leí hace poco en el foro, parece que ellos estuvieran en una constante lucha de a ver quien lo dice primero e internamente ellos saben de sus sentimientos, la última hoja del manga lo demuestra, sus miradas pícaras lo dicen todo. Ahora, bien, si Ranma actuó así es porque yo creo que el muchacho tiene muchos deseos para Akane, lo vemos constantemente en el manga, sabemos que la quiere mirar desnuda, abrazar y hasta besar, actuar como una pareja con ella. Lo de Jusenkyo también me parece importante, no creo que ellos vayan a separarse después de algo así, más bien creo que los mantendría más unidos que nunca, porque de alguna forma ambos sintieron la pérdida del ser amado.

Me gustó mucho escribir a ese anciano también, me divertí mucho haciéndole sus locuras y cosas, me reía sola con él.

Les agradezco profundamente a quienes se dieron tiempo de leer mi historia, aunque tenga muchos errores. Más a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar, ya saben que sin lectores la historia no tendría validez. Le agradezco también a Romina que me ayudó con este último capítulo, en esa escena que me tenía loca y me dio algunas ideas para justificarla, jaja. Gracias a todos de todo corazón.

Tengo una idea para otro fic, es un UA, espero contar con su apoyo igualmente que con esta. Bueno, ya no los aburro más.

Besos a todos.

Sophy.


End file.
